Pasado en mi presente
by Ave19
Summary: Kagome Higurashi no midió las consecuencias de su impulsiva acción y terminó poniéndose ella misma piedras en el camino, no fue la única responsable de aquello, también un joven futbolista cooperó para que su vida diera un giro de 360
1. Inicio

************************************************* Capítulo 1...****Capítulo 1...****Capítulo 1********************

* * *

"INICIO"

**La pantalla del aparato no dejaba de transmitir información desde hace 30 minutos, y lo primero que se encontró al encenderlo fue una serie de reportajes malintencionados dedicados a todos aquellos personajes de la farándula que llamaban la atención por sus destrampes o sus actos inmorales o hasta por respirar…**

"Y así es como nos enteramos del embarazo de la famosa actriz Sakura Tendo - hablaba la conductora – y hablando de embarazos otra que nos sorprendió con uno hace meses fue la también actriz y modelo Kagome Higurashi, cuyo padre de su hijo sigue siendo un misterio para el mundo del espectáculo, se ha especulado que podría ser el maduro conductor Tenma Onizuka o el famosísimo cantante y actor Ryosuke Yuma, sin embargo nadie ha querido comentar al respecto principalmente la joven actriz quien se abstiene a toda costa de dar entrevistas sobre su vida privada y que tiende a ocultar la identidad del padre ¿y porque no? también la de su hijo, aunque últimamente se le ha visto muy acompañada del maduro conductor con quien posiblemente lleve una relación sentimental desde hace dos meses, que es cuando se les empezó a ver juntos saliendo de un aeropuerto; por otra parte…

**La joven televidente que fue nombrada por la entrometida conductora del programa de chismes más popular de Japón, hace una mueca torcida desde su lugar un segundo y en seguida estira con pesadez el moreno brazo para tomar el teléfono blanco que estaba detrás del cómodo sofá de su casa.**

**Los teléfonos de Japón totalmente futurizados eran capaces de marcar automáticamente sin contacto humano alguno a donde quisiera la persona, y como el numero al que pretendía llamar la joven muchacha solía ser concurrido por ella cada vez que necesitaba algo de ese sujeto, dicho número ya se hallaba grabado en el aparato, por lo que su tarea de marcarlo ella misma fue eliminada.**

Espero 1, 2, 3 sonidos, hasta que al cuarto alguien del otro lado de la línea respondió.

Voz_ Hola, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunta con la mayor elegancia posible

Kagome_ No te hagas el tonto; ¿ya viste las noticias venenosas del programa exe?

Voz_ Yo no veo tonterías – contestó tajante

Kagome_ Pues entonces no me ahorrarás la tarea de informarte que están hablando nuevamente pestes de la madre de tu hijo.

Voz_ Ho – exclama un poco frustrado – ¿y qué quieres que haga? No puedo controlar los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo

Kagome_ Por lo menos podrías darle algo de dinero a la dueña de dicho programa para que me censure en sus noticias

Voz_ ¿Otra vez? Se me irá todo el dinero que tengo callando bocas hambrientas de conductores – se queja

Kagome_ Todo sea por salvaguardar el bienestar de tu hijo – su "hijo" el centro de toda su atención lo metió a la civilizada conversación

Voz_ Vamos Kagome, ¿todavía estas preocupada por lo que pueda recibir él de críticas cuando sea grande?

Kagome_ No quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mí – se justifica preocupada

Voz_ Eso no pasara linda; - tratando de darle ánimos – tu guarda la calma, la noticia de tu maternidad está en boca de todos porque es reciente, ya verás que con el tiempo se cansaran de hostigarte y te dejaran en paz

Kagome_ Eso me vienes diciendo desde hace 3 meses

Voz_ ¡No es mi culpa que sean tan tercos!, entiende que ellos quieren rating, dinero. Y cuando se trata de eso no les importa dañar a los demás – habla levemente molesto

Kagome_ Sí, eso yo lo sé por experiencia propia – dijo para el que estaba detrás del teléfono con evidente melancolía, liberando un suspiro resignado.

**Pero por dicha frase, de repente en el ambiente se adoptó un silencio perturbador tanto para ella como para él hombre con el que se comunicaba.**

**Este mismo, se hallaba recostado en su cama recargando la espalda en la cabecera, totalmente desnudo y cubierto hasta la cintura por un fino delgado cobertor amarillo, a su lado una joven muchacha de cabello oscuro y largo dormía plácidamente boca abajo con los brazos cubriendo sus pechos para disfrutar más la comodidad de esa carísima habitación.**

**Luego de un suspiro que lo relajó lo suficiente para animarse a responder a la chica, después de que lo haya dejado pensativo y con cierto remordimiento que calmó en segundos, le prosiguió:**

Voz_ Eso ya lo habíamos hablado, se supone que todo está en orden. Tú te quedas con el niño, yo sigo mi vida normal, mantienes la identidad del padre del niño en secreto y yo a cambio te doy el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo – le explica apresurado pero con una apenas notable tranquilidad. En realidad esperaba ansioso la respuesta de la mujer, que de seguro sería coherente y como siempre tendría razón, porque no era tonta, por ella supo que el mito de la brutalidad de las modelos era falso.

Si lo ves de esa manera no estás desamparada – concluyó creyendo que tal vez eso la confortaría.

Kagome_ No; pero no todo se trata de dinero, algún día el niño va a reclamar tu compañía y espero que no se la niegues.

Voz_ Con el tiempo ya veremos aún es pronto para ello.

Kagome_ El tiempo se pasa volando Inuyasha, te recomiendo que no sigas intentando esquivar tus obligaciones hacía con él. Los dos fuimos irresponsables por no cuidarnos y dejarnos llevar por el ambiente, ahora por lo menos nos queda hacerle frente a las consecuencias.

Yo por lo menos considero que he hecho mi parte – recalca

Inuyasha_ Y yo también – nada seguro intenta defenderse

Kagome_ No lo suficiente; apuesto que no has pensado en otra cosa más que en fútbol y llevarte a la cama a una supuesta "dama".

Inuyasha_ Bueno, tengo que sacarle provecho a lo que tengo, mi fama, mi popularidad y sobre todo a mi "talento" – dice en tonto seductor y divertido, pero lejos de agradar a Kagome su broma, la enfureció por dentro, pero se contuvo de gritarle y decirle que era un hipócrita todo para que la relación civilizada que tenían no se fuera a estropear.

Kagome_ Por "ese" talento es que me tienes entre la espada y la pared, mientras tú te exhibes quitado de la pena con chicas diferentes cada semana yo estoy aquí tratando de proteger a mi hijo de los malditos reporteros que quieren a toda costa sacarme una declaración, y peor aún, fotos al niño.

Inuyasha_ Perdona – se disculpa siendo consciente de que su broma no tuvo lugar en la situación seria que pasaban – deja trato de comunicarme con mi manager para que haga alguna especie de trato de confidencialidad con esa maldita televisora, por el momento tu…- no termina su frase porque el brazo de la mujer que tenía mimándolo a lado lo distrajo – tu…

Kagome_ ¿Tú? – repite Kagome esperando que siguiera pero de inmediato adivinó porque detuvo su hablar – ha – suspira agotada, aparentemente indiferente – no me digas que de nuevo estás divirtiéndote con una de tus fanáticas.

Inuyasha_ No; es modelo – corrige cínico pero sin una gota de alegría, ya lo comenzaba a hartar tanta actitud melosa de la mujer acostada a su lado.

Kagome_ Veo que pese a lo que pasó con una, no pierdes el gusto por ellas.

Inuyasha_ Las piernas largas tienen sus ventajas – le dice carente de remordimiento

Kagome_ Si ya veo, bueno no deseo interrumpir tu momento azucarado. Nos hablamos otro día; cuando me comuniques que has terminado con la curiosidad de los reporteros _– _sin despedirse con más educación colgó la llamada y volviendo la vista al televisor lo apagó con el control remoto negro para luego pararse e ir a una de las habitaciones tradicionales de su casa.

**Ahí se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta un escaso minuto, atenta a la imagen de aquella cuna blanca que se hallaba cerca de la ventana de cortinas del mismo color pero medio transparentes.**

**Se acercó con cautela a ese mueble y se asomó por encima de él, ahí vislumbro el adormilado rostro moreno de un bebe con facciones delicadas, su tez morena no hacía contraste con sus ojos color miel tan inusuales en su país, por eso es que debía ocultar lo más que pudiera a su hijo de los reflectores, porque solo había un persona lo suficientemente importante en el medio del espectáculo que compartía ese mismo rasgo, y si los curiosos lo vieran, sin duda las sospechas ya no existirían,¡ no!, porque de inmediato señalarían al progenitor de ese infante.**

**Y ese progenitor era nada más y nada menos que la persona con la que solo una vez se vio; solo una vez. Una vez fue suficiente para dejarse arrastrar por la dulzura del placer, una vez solo fue suficiente para que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados, al verse atrapada por una nueva etapa de su vida… la de quedarse embarazada.**

**Y por supuesto, al ser miembro del envidiado mundo de los reflectores, un bebe estorbaría en su creciente carrera como actriz y sobre todo como modelo que es donde inició y por la que fue haciéndose famosa.**

**Su misma manager le dijo que debía abortar porque era pésima idea tenerlo cuando su nombre estaba obteniendo más papel en ese mundo de las estrellas, y que si se le ocurría hacer lo contrario o sea tenerlo, en vez de ser estrella iba a ser estrellada, y no se equivocó su manager cuando tomó la decisión de tener a su pequeño. Le llovieron críticas a su persona por quedar embarazada a joven edad y de un desconocido.**

**A sus 21 años cualquiera podría decir que es una adulta que sabe lo que hace, consciente de todo pero se equivocan esos "cualquiera" porque no fue tan consciente después de todo cuando se metió con un perfecto extraño, jamás antes de ese día había tenido comunicación con él aunque lo conocía por las noticias que salían en torno suyo la verdad era que no sabía cómo era su personalidad, pero fue esa precisamente la que le encantó y se dejó seducir por la atracción que nació entre ambos, y lo demás ya es historia….**

**Quedó embarazada de Inuyasha Taisho, el popular futbolista del equipo de F.C Tokyo de la nombrada ciudad, que hace apenas un año fue contratado por dicho equipo para que jugara en sus filas por 6 temporadas y ya llevaba 2, siempre considerado el ídolo del balompié asiático. Asediado por admiradoras y admiradores pero más que nada por directores de clubs que anhelaban convencerlo de trabajar con ellos. Así es, a sus 20 años había conquistado la mitad del país con su talento, y no precisamente ese que la dejo a ella embarazada.**

**Suspiro aburrida, si tan solo se hubiera negado a seguirlo hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba aquella noche que salieron de ese centro nocturno, nada hubiera pasado, no tendría hijo, ni gente a su alrededor que la juzgara.**

**Porque eso es lo que hacía la gente incluida su familia, ¡juzgarla por haber sido madre soltera!, por ocultar el rostro del padre de su hijo, por quedar embarazada antes del matrimonio, por haber pausado por un rato su prometedora carrera y por ser madre a tan joven edad, porque eso no se acostumbraba en Japón, nada de eso era bien visto por la sociedad nipona.**

**Sus costumbres eran estrictas en pleno siglo XXI, por eso se la querían comer viva cuando se enteraron que estaba encinta.**

**Y claro; le guardaba rencor por eso a Inuyasha, por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y por haberse escondido en vez de dar la cara y decir que él era el padre del niño, por haber preferido al dinero antes que a ellos, aunque esto lo segundo ella también lo prefirió, prefirió conservar su fama que arruinarla diciendo que se había metido con el popular futbolista, además era obvio que a ninguno de los dos les convenía comprometerse porque ambos estaban en pleno ascenso en sus profesiones , y como siempre, una estrella soltera siempre venderá más que una comprometida. Eso lo sabían, porque sus managers se los dejaron claro, así que llegaron a un acuerdo, Inuyasha le pidió personalmente a espaldas de su manager que tuviera al bebe, no quería cargar con la conciencia de privarle la vida a un ser inocente, ella accedió temerosa porque lo peor vendría para ella pues su vientre no podría ocultarlo cuando comenzara a crecer y entonces la manada de lobos llamada periodistas asaltarían a su presa o sea a ella, pero para eso Inuyasha la consoló diciéndole que no la dejaría desamparada, se haría cargo de todos los gastos de ambos aunque manteniendo su distancia para no levantar sospechas de su paternidad, el manager de él más que el de ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso porque a fuerza quería obligarlos a que se deshicieran del niño pero tanto ella como él seguros de que ese asunto solo les concernía a ellos ignoraron su deseo y prosiguieron con el trato.**

**Así entonces todos seguían al pie de la letra lo estipulado en el trato verbal, nada de documentos para evitar hacer un escándalo legal que no pasaría desapercibido por los medios de comunicación en caso de que exitieran en un futuro desacuerdos entre ambos, la confianza mutua sería la base del éxito de trato, cada quien cumpliría su parte como se concretó, todo se hizo con absoluta discreción y seriedad. Ella y él jamás volverían a verse en persona para evitar rumores, su único lazo estaba en aquel pequeño ser que ahora ya hacía en brazos de su adorada madre.**


	2. Ingrata sorpresa

************************************************* Capítulo 2...****Capítulo 2...****Capítulo ****2****************

* * *

"INGRATA SORPRESA"

**Miraba y miraba el reloj y nada…**

**Las 3.00 en punto y todavía no aparecía la niñera, ¿que se supone que tendría que hacer con el niño si no llegaba pronto la asistenta? **

**Tenía una sesión de fotos con una prestigiosa compañía de zapatos deportivos y no llegaba la recién contratada empleada, definitivamente recortaría el salario prometido por su tardanza, por su culpa corría el riesgo de demorarse en el trabajo y no quería causar mala impresión a los empresarios, mucho menos luego de lo terrible que batalló para que alguien la contratara como imagen publicitaria, luego de tener a su bebe su figura paso a ser escasamente atractiva para modelar y lo comprendía, si ella fuera la presidenta de esas empresas tampoco contrataría a una vaca como modelo. Claro, a menos que fuera para difundir la leche.**

**Podría ser vanidosa cuando se lo proponía pero la mayoría de las veces no lo era, fue esa sencillez la que una vez encamados Inuyasha le dijo que le atrajo, además de su atractivo físico, fue la humildad y el sentido de humor sutil el que lo sedujo, y ya; nuevamente lo demás es historia…**

_Toc_

_Toc_

**Por fin alguien tocó la puerta de madera, debía ser la niñera pero ¿porque no mejor timbró?, pensándolo mejor era normal que no lo hiciera ya que para ser niñera habría que tener poca educación, nulos estudios, escaso conocimiento.**

**Se levantó fastidiada del sillón al mismo tiempo que colocaba la copa de vino tinto sobre la chimenea, no es que fuera alcohólica pero los mismos especialistas le recomendaron tomar diario una copa de vino tinto para mantener la buena salud.**

Kagome_ ¿Qué hora es esta de llegar? – abre de trancazo la puerta enojada

Niñera_ Disculpe Sra. – dice tímida – pero…

Kagome_ Srta. – la corrigió molesta

Niñera_ Srta. – hizo caso y analizando vio que la mujer tenía razón, tenía un hijo, pero no estaba casada y por lo visto ni lo estaría en un largo tiempo dado que, se enfocaba con fervor solo a su trabajo, evitó burlarse por lo tonta que había sido la modelo, escuchó cosas sobre ella en los diarios entre ellas que no quería decir el nombre del progenitor de su hijo y la niñera muy astuta creyó que seguramente eso se debía a que la muy fácil no sabía quién era el padre.

Pero bueno, sus intenciones en esa casa no era burlarse del pasado de la joven estrella, si no trabajar para ella.

Niñera_ Le iba diciendo que el autobús en el que venía el chofer paraba a cada momento y por eso llegue tarde, seguramente también perjudicó a los demás pasajeros.

Kagome_ Los demás pasajeros no me interesan Kagura, ¿Kagura es tu nombre cierto?

Kagura_ Si Srta.

Kagome_ Entonces te encargo a mi hijo es lo único que me interesa, tardaré varias horas porque por la madrugada iré a un convivió con los organizadores de la campaña, te pagaré por cada hora que te quedes ¿quedó claro?

Kagura_ Si Srta.

Kagome_ No quiero quejas sobre el niño, vendré cansada y no tendré humor para escucharte

Kagura_ Si Srta. – la muchacha seguía asintiendo como gato a su amo, pero en realidad ansiaba la hora de que se marchara la "patrona" para hacer de las suyas en su casa, ver televisión, comer todo lo que quisiera, llamar a donde quiera y dormir cuanto quisiera, descuidando al niño que por las buenas o por las malas se mantendría tranquilo, de eso se encargaría ella.

Kagome_ Bueno, ya me voy – se despide con un ligero movimiento de mano – el niño está dormido en su cuna, nos vemos – sale del departamento carente de ganas como desde hace meses se le veía; desganada y pérdida.

**Su traje amarillo destilaba elegancia pura, por donde quiera que se viera se veía guapa y decente.**

**Llevaba una falda amarilla hasta por arriba de las rodillas, un saco manga ¾ de igual color, una boina del mismo tono y unas zapatillas blancas con tacones de 10 cm, no era de estatura tan baja, medía 1.65 m. y gozaba de una esbelta figura por eso todo le lucía tan bien.**

**Al bajar los 3 escalones del exterior de su casa, una camioneta lujos color negra la esperaba, sabía que su manager vendría por ella pues siempre era así porque caía en su obligación transportarla a donde fuera si se trataba de trabajo y dinero, mucho dinero.**

**Uno de los dos secretarios de la manager se bajó de la camioneta para abrirle caballerosamente la puerta trasera del auto, eso le hizo recordar como un sueño a que aparte de ellos quien alguna vez le abrió decentemente la puerta de su auto y hasta de su apartamento fue nada más y nada menos que aquel futbolista que todavía seguía robándole de vez en cuando suspiros en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Era increíble como con solo haber convivido una vez con él, se le quedó tatuada en su alma su cálida esencia; pero los secretarios evidentemente a diferencia de él se portaban tan caballerosos por único interés monetario, en cuanto a Inuyasha, bueno dejando el sueño de lado siendo sincera también lo hizo por interés porque no dejaba de repetirse que el interés recaía en su cuerpo femenino, tal vez por eso le convenía portarse bien con ella para conseguir lo que deseaba y una vez que ya lo consiguió la dejó como trapo viejo tirado en el suelo.**

**Y se arrepentía; se arrepentía en serio haberse metido con él, casi seguido se reprochaba haber cedido a sus encantos, pero fue esa sinceridad y su gracia unida a su humildad lo que la cautivó, siempre le habían gustado los chicos con esas 3 características pero era difícil encontrarlos porque la mayoría solo veían en ella lo que hay debajo del cuello, no la cabeza, no el cerebro. Todas las charlas con ellos llegaban a lo mismo, primero se portaban muy simpáticos y amables para que después se transformaran en bestias y empezaran a preguntarle cosas intimas, que si era virgen, de cascos ligeros, etc. etc. Con clara intención de querer algo más y es ahí cuando se desilusionaba y los mandaba indirectamente a volar. Incluso sus 2 anteriores novios resultaron así de vulgares pero bueno, tuvo que conformarse con ellos era a lo máximo que aspiraba viendo la bola de animales hambrientos esperando despedazarla, digamos que ellos dos fueron los "mejorcitos" y como no quería seguir sola, pues los aceptó.**

**Con Inuyasha fue diferente tenía que aceptar, si consiguió lo que ella tanto se negaba a dar a los hombres pero con su consentimiento sin engaños ni promesas falsas como lo hacía la mayoría, y principalmente sin ningún compromiso de por medio, solo después de una agradable charla por espacio de dos horas, se vieron fijamente a los ojos y con tan solo eso se dijeron todo haciendo real aquella frase que dice que "_una imagen vale más que 1000 palabras"_.  
**

**Se levantaron del asiento del bar, se tomaron de la mano con absoluta confianza como si se conocieran de hace años y ambos se marcharon rumbo al apartamento del deportista en su lujoso auto. Por la madrugada ella se levantó luego de quedarse 3 horas seguidas dormida, quiso irse sin avisarle pero Inuyasha por suerte la escuchó ponerse las zapatillas y se despertó, fue suerte porque de haberse ido sola se hubiera expuesto al peligro de la fría noche, con las calles vacías, los delincuentes activos y los taxistas acosadores; él le ofreció llamar a su manager para que enviara una camioneta por ella y así fue como esperó para siempre alejarse de su vida con la misma rapidez con la que llegó.**

**Ahora la representante la esperaba en la camioneta impaciente, calculadora como siempre, una moneda de oro es lo que significaba Kagome Higurashi para ella, desde que la descubrió a los 16 años mientras sola caminaba tranquilamente por un parque después de salir del instituto secundario.**

Manager_ ¿Porque te demoraste tanto Kagome? – le preguntó severa, conteniendo su enojo.

Kagome_ Estaba esperando a la niñera, no iba a dejar a mi hijo solo – contesta sentándose en el sillón trasero del auto, frente a su representante.

Manager_ Ese problema lo hubieras evitado si hubieses seguido mi consejo – le reprocha directamente

Kagome_ No tiene caso ya que me lo recuerdes, no porque me lo sigas diciendo van a cambiar las cosas, ya lo tuve y no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido – mentira, a veces se arrepentía de todo, la verdad es que su hijo seguía siendo una pieza complicada de acomodar en su vida, con tantos compromisos era difícil atenderlo personalmente, no le daba una buena vida al niño y por lo mismo no debió traerlo al mundo, un niño se merecía algo mejor, y ella no podía proporcionárselo.

Manager_ De todas manera, te lo recuerdo una y otra vez para que evites cometer el mismo error, uno más así y ahora definitivamente si mandas al demonio tu fructífera carrera, ¿Qué ejemplo le das a los jóvenes? – cruelmente la reprende

Uno pésimo si me lo preguntas – culmina

Kagome_ Pues no te lo pregunto – fija sus ojos en ella – yo jamás he querido ser el ejemplo a seguir de nadie es demasiado compromiso serlo, esperan demasiado de mi pero soy humano y puedo equivocarme.

Manager_ Una estrella de talla nacional como tú; no – contesta soberbia mirando a otro lado

Kagome_ Eso es lo malo de ser figura pública – declara mientras se pinta los labios de color rojo brillante y se inspecciona en un espejo de mano.

Manager_ Las cosas hubieran cambiado si aquel hombre se hubiera hecho cargo de ti y el niño – le riñe descaradamente a la modelo

Kagome_ Él hubiera no existe – afirma – no se hizo cargo y ya – continúa retocándose con maquillaje – fue mutuo acuerdo. A él le perjudicaba tenerlo a su lado a ambos.

Manager_ Solo le hubiera afectado con sus fanáticas ilusamente enamoradas no con aquellos que lo admiraban como futbolista, no con su desempeño futbolístico.

Kagome_ Sus patrocinadores se hubieran enojado con él por crear un bache en su carrera, ellos quieren a un ser perfecto, él lo llegó a decir, ahora que apenas está empezando a despegar su carrera lo que menos necesita es escándalos que desvíen la atención de la prensa, quiere hacerse conocido por su talento con el balompié no por sus escándalos.

Manager_ Ese ya no era asunto tuyo, no tenías por qué preocuparte por eso – manifiesta tan severa como normalmente era

Kagome_ No soy tan egoísta como para echar a perder los sueños de otros – ahora era Kagome quien la reprendía por su falta de comprensión

Manager_ Aja y pasaste por encima de los tuyos

Kagome_ Fue decisión mía – reitera.

Manager_ Muy mala porque de haberte juntado con él hubieran hecho millones con el anuncio del embarazo, es más con el solo hecho de estar juntos como simples novios sin bebe de por medio ya hubieran hecho dinero – absolutamente su trabajo era aumentar el prestigio de Kagome así que no era de extrañarse que pensara de aquella forma materialista

Kagome_ Lo que menos me interesaba en ese instante era la fortuna, yo estaba más preocupada por prepararme con lo que se avecinaba, "la avalancha de preguntas" – con eso da por concluida la incómoda discusión entre ella y su apoderada.

**Luego de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino: los edificios "Akashiya". Lugar donde habían rentado los publicistas un área especial para hacer la exhaustiva sesión de fotos.**

**Al ver al par de mujeres llegar al piso indicado del edificio y cruzar la puerta del salón, los presentes se alteran y comienzan a preparar todo a su alrededor para pronto empezar a trabajar.**

Joven_ ¡Ya llegó señor Tomita! – una joven de cabelló brillante y castaño avisa apresurada a su jefe, un hombre de pelo teñido de blanco a la moda, con un corte de temporada y con una edad aproximada de unos 35 años, acompañado de un carácter afeminado que le daba un toque gracioso aunque su vestimenta sí que era de envidiarse, excelente diseñador con magnifico gusto opinaba maravillada Kagome y la estricta Shinobu.

Hombre_ ¿Dónde están? – Pregunta curioso – ¡Debemos empezar ya la sesión! – grita inquieto a sus ayudantes para que de una vez terminaran de alistar todos los equipos necesarios para el ambicioso proyecto.

Joven_ Bienvenida Srta. Kagome, bienvenida Srta. Shinobu – se acerca a ellas a recibirlas dentro del estudio con la habitual reverencia nipona.

Shinobu_ Gracias ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Joven_ Sango Oshi, soy la asistente del diseñador del producto – se presenta educadamente

Shinobu_ Ho, ¿y dónde está él? – se asoma por encima de la cabeza de la chica buscando con su mirada a su importante socio.

Hombre_ Aquí estoy – se aproxima hasta colocarse a lado de Sango su consultora y organizadora personal – soy Jakotsu Tomita – les da la mano a las dos saludándolas y hace un reverencia – ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que nos pusiéramos a trabajar inmediatamente – las apresura

Shinobu_ ¡Vamos Kagome! – le da instrucción

Sango_ Ho espere, la llevaré a los maquilladores – tomó a la chica de la muñeca y se la llevó a otro lugar del estudio con unos maquillistas exigentes.

Sango_ ¿Cómo has estado Kagome? – la sentó de inmediato en un pequeño sillón rojo donde de pronto los maquillistas la rodearon como pirañas para comenzar su trabajo.

Kagome_ He estado bien y tú, ¿Cómo vas con Miroku? – contesta pasiva hincándose frente a ella para ayudar a los maquillistas.

Sango_ Casi bien, ya sabes lo ojo alegre nadie se lo quita

Kagome_ En tu lugar desde hace mucho lo hubiera dejado – opina

Sango_ Ya sé, pero no puedo, tiene una especie de imán el pobre que no me deja irme.

Kagome_ ¿Eres dependiente de él? – pregunta medio preocupada distrayéndose de los demás

Sango_ Quizás en el plano sentimental sí, porque no me gustar estar sola, pero en el trabajo soy muy independiente a pesar de que a veces trabajamos juntos por casualidad.

Kagome_ Ho, debe ser cansado verse todo el tiempo.

Sango_ Claro, ¿y qué me dices tú sobre tu vida sentimental?

Kagome_ Nada nuevo, he salido con un chico por dos meses pero no me convence, se me hace demasiado vanidoso para mi gusto.

Sango_ ¿Es Ryosuke?

Kagome_ Así es

Sango_ ¡Por dios! – la ve incrédula – Es artista es obvio que es vanidoso de eso viven.

Kagome_ Pues sí, pero no piensan en otra cosa que en usar cosméticos para verse más lindos, para ponerse maquillaje yo – aclara – una mujer no ellos, a veces me imagino peleándome con él por el delineador.

La mujer de cabello castaño libera una risita discreta, animada por el comentario gracioso de la modelo.

Sango_ Por eso preferiste meterte con un futbolista, son todo lo contrario a un artista

Kagome_ Creo que sí, inconscientemente porque lo último que me interesó fue que lo fuera.

Sango_ ¿Y qué pasó con él?

Kagome_ No lo sé, supongo que sigue divirtiéndose con cuantas piernas se le crucen por su camino.

Sango_ ¿Y no te da celos?

Kagome_ Para nada, he aprendido a no darle tanta importancia a gente de su tipo, irresponsable y cínica.

Sango_ ¡Bien por ti compañera!, ahora ven – la toma de nuevo de la muñeca levantándola del sofá rojizo en cuanto se retiran los maquillistas – empecemos la sesión de flashes.

**La sesión transcurrió de los más normal nada de otro mundo pues ya tenía años, exactamente desde la edad de 16 modelando, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de las cámaras. **

**Luego de una hora y media salió distraída del suntuoso edificio antes que su asistente que se quedó a platicar con su socio el diseñador, urgida de marcharse ya no prestaba atención a su camino e iba muy deprisa, así que se topó de cara con un sujeto alto, vestido con elegante traje oscuro y camisa perfectamente blanca. Se asustó al levantar la vista y no lo reconoció e iba a disculparse por el tropiezo cuando entonces, a lo lejos escuchó una voz exaltada particularmente familiar.**

Voz_ ¡Kouga! – Grita enfurecido – ¿¡Qué esperas!? Necesito que arranques el auto no que te pares a charlar con una jovenci…

Kagome_ ¿Inuyasha?


	3. Encuentro

************************************************* Capítulo 3...****Capítulo 3...****Capítulo ****3****************

* * *

"ENCUENTRO"

Kagome_ ¿Inuyasha?

**Le habla incrédula a quien se asomaba por la ventana de copiloto de la elegante limusina. **

**Ante esa reacción de sorpresa por parte de Kagome, Inuyasha, el joven futbolista se baja del coche dudoso, pero siendo consciente desgraciadamente de la presencia de su empleado, comienza a actuar como normalmente lo hacía, solo que esta vez, fingió asombro por alguien que perfectamente conocía.**

Inuyasha_ ¿¡Kagome!? ¿La modelo de la compañía Shomuni? ¡Qué suerte encontrarla!, déjeme confesarle que soy admirador suyo – le da la mano para que la apriete como saludo, pero la lenta reacción de Kagome hace que este nervioso se apure a tomar la mano de la joven sin su permiso.

Kagome_ ¿En serio? – exclama incrédula tratando de descifrar por qué Inuyasha fingía no conocerla, pero tan pronto como lo intentó, descubrió la razón.

Ha – suspira tratando de sonreír inútilmente y al no conseguirlo solo logró una sonrisa nerviosa – es un gusto que una persona como usted pueda admirarme – se suelta de la mano de Inuyasha – en realidad no me considero muy buena en mi trabajo

Inuyasha_ ¿Bromea? – Sonríe ampliamente – la he visto en cientos de portadas de revistas, si no fuera buena no la contratarían ¿no cree?

Kagome_ Si, suena lógico – admite frustrada colocándose un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja, le molestaba que siguieran tratándose como desconocidos

Inuyasha_ Bueno que le parece si acepta una invitación mía a tomar un té en el restaurante que está a unos metros

Kagome_ Ho no quiero causarle molestia – se vengó de forma inteligente, si aquel si atrevía a tratarla como extraña, entonces se supone que por seguridad no se debe aceptar la invitación de otro extraño; ahora solo quería salir de ahí antes de estallar y ponerse a reclamarle a inuyasha su prepotencia

Inuyasha_ No será ninguna, ya le dije que soy fan número uno, al contrario para mi sería un placer pasar aunque sea unos minutos con usted. Quizás tengamos cosas en "común" – esto lo dijo con sorna.

Kagome_ Ha – le sigue la corriente dedicándole también una sonrisa de burla. Definitivamente llegó a la conclusión de que no Inuyasha no podía ser más cínico de lo que ya era.

**Sin exponer más palabras innecesarias, los dos se encaminan al restaurante tradicional más cercano de ahí, de esos que tienen forma de castillo; el guardaespaldas y chofer de Inuyasha lo siguió por inercia a donde fuera, sin embargo su adinerado jefe se percató de esto y de inmediato tomó cartas en el asunto, volteándolo a ver perfectamente molesto.**

Inuyasha_ Kouga, no es necesario que nos sigas mejor ponte a cuidar del carro antes que a mí – le indica – No tardaré.

**El aludido sorprendido e inconforme lo vio alejarse pero no le quedó de otra más que acatar órdenes por parte del sujeto que le pagaba por hacerlo.**

**Llegaron en cuestión de 3 minutos al local, sencillo pero costoso debido a que se hallaba ubicado en una de las calles más importantes de Tokio.**

**Se retiraron los zapatos en la entrada del lugar, y los colocaron en un estante de madera café; caminaron unos metros más hacia una mesa pequeña y cuadrada. El sitio era cómodo, rústico, y tranquilo, y demasiado cálido. Parecía exclusivo para parejas que llegaran con intención de tener citas, pero no, ahí cualquiera podía llegar, comer y relajarse. El olor a comida invadía el lugar encantando el olfato de los visitantes; los sabrosos sushis, el delicado bento, el alegre sake, el tradicional arroz, y por supuesto la entrañable ensalada de verduras cocidas adornadaban deliciosamente con aroma. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos se resistiría a la tentación de probar cada uno de los bocadillos que ahí se ofrecían.**

**Esos dos que acaban de entrar no eran la excepción, lástima que tal vez la situación delicada formada entre ellos no los dejaría disfrutar sus alimentos a plenitud. Es similar a cuando acabas de tener un disgusto, intentas comer enseguida y simplemente la comida no te sabe a nada, ni siquiera a agrio.**

Bien, siéntate – le señala el suelo compuesto de finos tablones de madera

Kagome_ No necesito que me des ordenes – le responde enojada pero sin demostrarlo en sus rasgos, sin embargo lo déspota le salió – yo sé lo que hago – de inmediato se notó que al quedarse solos comenzaron las hostilidades.

Inuyasha_ Vamos Kagome no te pongas caprichosa – intentó calmarla para llamar la atención de la gente – vamos a hablar como dos adultos maduros

Kagome_ Pues creo entonces que eso no se podrá hacer, puesto que no eres nada maduro – siguió con su serie de ofensas, no disfrutaba hacerlo pero siempre le había querido decir sus verdades y como rara vez se veían, ese era el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

Inuyasha_ Tu que sabes – le reclama ligeramente enojado, rechinando los dientes de la desesperación ya que se contenía para no gritar – he cambiado mucho los últimos meses

Kagome_ Para mal por lo que he visto – continúa con su posición indiferente, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, no lo creía digno de su respeto.

Inuyasha_ No te creas de todo lo que dicen las revistas de chismes y la televisión – le informa mientras tomaba la carta que la mesera le trajo

Kagome_ ¿Entonces que debo de creer?

Inuyasha_ ¿Te sigue importando lo que hago con mi vida? – interesado desvió sus ojos de la carta que leía para verla, la verdad es que le importaba mucho lo que opinaba sobre él.

Kagome_ No, claro que no – lo niega sin creérselo ni ella misma

Su acompañante se sintió desilusionado, no solo le pegó en el orgullo, sino que daba por hecho que ni siquiera le llamaba ni un poco la atención, por lo menos se defendería regresándole la puñalada.

Inuyasha_ ¿Entonces para qué quieres saber?

Kagome_ Ok, ¿para qué me invitaste a este lugar? – cambia la conversación repentinamente al sentirse un segundo acorralada, quería ir al grano para evitar discusiones calurosas con Inuyasha

Inuyasha_ Para que podamos charlar en privado – le dice simplemente viendo de nuevo la carta

Kagome_ ¿Sobre qué? – le dedicó finalmente una mirada aunque inconforme

Inuyasha_ ¿Cómo está el niño? – su voz se suavizó al nombrar a ese pequeño que la cambio la vida de la noche a la mañana y a ella la miró con ternura.

Kagome_ Bueno menos mal que todavía te acuerdas de él – no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente, tenía su orgullo de eso no había duda. Esquivó los ojos interrogantes de inuyasha que esperaban la respuesta a su pregunta, ella lo comprendió casi de inmediato, el niño no tenía nada que ver en sus peleas así que apenada por su actitud moderó su comportamiento.

Inuyasha_ Kagome; no bromeo. Dime como está – se puso serio repitiendo la pregunta ya más tranquilo

Kagome_ Si está conmigo entonces evidentemente está bien. No lo dejaste a cargo de una bestia, o más bien "abandonado" – otra vez ese maldito orgullo se asomó por su boca, quiso morderse la lengua pero no le daría el gusto a inuyasha de ceder a su petición de darle todo los detalles sobre el bebé. No tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, la que velaba por el niño era ella, la que estaba a cargo del niño era ella, la que lo conocía mejor que él era ella y aparte ese niño no tenía el apellido de su padre por lo tanto por autorización previa de inuyasha, lo registró solo con sus apellidos y para colmo, aquel deportista no se tocó ni un poco el corazón y decidió cederle la patria potestad apenas unos minutos de haber nacido la criatura. No es fuese tan mala noticia para ella esa elección del hombre, ya que prácticamente tenía a su bebé a su lado pero era increíble que tan fácilmente él lo rechazara. Sencillamente con eso dejó claro que no lo quería.

Inuyasha_ Deja de reprocharme los errores del pasado – la reprende demasiado severo – ¿podemos empezar a hablar del presente?

Kagome_ Es que ya te dije todo lo que querías saber, si solo me ibas a preguntar eso, no me hubieras echo venir hasta aquí. Mi manager me ha de estar buscando desesperada – actuó preocupada, lejos de la realidad porque ella no le importaba entre más lejos mejor debido a que se la pasaba todo el tiempo regañándola pero necesitaba sacar algún pretexto para que no sospechara el que estaba a su lado, que se molestó.

Inuyasha_ Esa bruja – frunció el ceño – todavía te controla como su criada

Kagome_ No, al menos yo no lo veo así – salió de inmediato llevándole la contraria, aunque de sobra sabía que tenía razón. Ella también no soportaba a su propia representante.

Inuyasha_ Por favor Kagome, tú y yo sabemos a la perfección que por ella es que no estamos juntos

Kagome_ En ese caso se te ha olvidado que tu representante también tiene que ver en eso – lo contraataca

Inuyasha_ Si, los dos son aprovechados – confiesa algo que ya no era nuevo para ninguno

Kagome_ Deberíamos de correrlos – propone mientras ve ahora ella el menú

Inuyasha_ Qué más quisiera – le da la razón – lo he pensado detenidamente pero llego siempre a la conclusión de que no me conviene ¿y tú?

Kagome_ Yo no lo hago porque sencillamente a ella le debo mucho, fue la que me descubrió y la que me consigue oportunidades para trabajar

Inuyasha_ Ho, estás muy agradecida con ella, y no quieres actuar como lo contrario –adivina eficazmente

Kagome_ Exacto

Inuyasha_ Pues a mí Naraku me tiene sorprendido por su agilidad con los números, me ha hecho crecer mi fortuna como no tienes ni idea. Por eso no me conviene despedirlo, aunque me hace enfadar demasiado por que confunde la palara manager con dueño, cree que puede controlarme a mí como si fuera su perro.

Desde luego, el incremento de mi fortuna debes verla reflejada con la mensualidad que te doy cada mes. Ha subido.

Kagome_ Tú crees que todo lo que le puedes ofrecer a tu hijo es dinero – segura de sí misma y con gesto aburrido deja la carta de lado colocando su mano derecha abajo de su mentón y recargando ese mismo brazo sobre la mesa, también su brazo izquierdo lo pone ahí solo que extendido y algo del mismo que sobresalía eran sus dedos que golpeaban la mesa como si estuviese impaciente. Que plática tan más predecible, pensó, se sintió resignada incluso más relajada después del desacertado comentario de inuyasha, ahora sí, que no existía nada en el mundo que lo salvara de quedar como un estúpido narcisista que solo le importa el dinero, se equivocó al pensar que podía haber alguna cualidad dentro de él pero ahora con esto, ya nada le asombraba.

Inuyasha_ ¡No es eso Kagome! No es que quiera comprarlo – se levanta unos cm del suelo quedando hincado al mismo tiempo que revienta ofendido sin levantar demasiado la voz para no captar la atención curiosa de los presentes pero eso fue prácticamente imposible dado que el sitio era muy calmado y cualquier murmullo se escuchaba.

Kagome_ Ha no, ¿entonces qué es? – Lo encaró perdiendo apenas la cordura, ya los clientes estaban atentos a sus palabras – yo más bien pienso que quieres huir de tus obligaciones con él. No deseas tratarlo porque te causará problemas, te exigirá la atención que tú no puedes darle

Inuyasha_ Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir – le remarca, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo enojado sin apartar su mirada dura de los visitantes como advirtiendo que no le agradaba que se metieran en asuntos ajenos – que mi arduo trabajo no me permite visitarlo como quisiera – culmina

Kagome_ Inuyasha – lo ve directamente a los ojos mientras ella entrecerraba los suyos inspeccionando su reacción – después no te quejes como la mayoría de los hombres desobligados, que se preguntan ¿Por qué sus hijos no lo quieren?

La respuesta la sabes…

**Eso lo dejo a Inuyasha reflexionando en silencio, había dado en el clavo la mujer que estaba en frente suyo. Era totalmente cierto, él se estaba ganando el desprecio de su hijo aunque fuera aún muy pequeño, y si continuaba así hasta podría conseguir su odio una vez que creciera y se diera cuenta del tipo de padre malnacido que lo ignoró.**

**No quería eso, él había visto como su padre había preferido continuar con su vida mujeriego abandonando a su madre con su hijo, y todo terminó mal como se esperaba, ninguna de las mujeres con las que se paseaba se quedó con él cuando más las necesitaba , cuando comenzó a tener problemas de salud ninguna de sus ex amantes accedió a cuidarlo, y con justa razón pues él jamás vio por ellas, nunca hayo su lugar en los brazos de una sola mujer, a todas las engañó y mientras pudo se dedicó a estar saltando de cama en cama hasta que su enfermedad del corazón se lo impidió, ninguno de los hijos que tuvo, tuvieron compasión por su desgraciado padre, le guardaban rencor por la antigua vida que llevó por mucho tiempo. Y ahora… ahora se hallaba vagando por las calles de Japón adolorido y solo…**

**Él no quería terminar así, se había prometido desde que era un niño que no sería como él. Pero últimamente, desde que Kagome y él se conocieron, desde que los representantes de amos los obligaron a tomar caminos separados, su promesa se había disipado, pero ahora la recordaba, aunque de nada servía porque con ninguna otra mujer estaría satisfecho jamás, con ninguna estaría dispuesto a casarse y formar una familia de verdad, a menos que fuera Kagome. **

**Una sola vez bastó, para que se sintiera feliz a su lado. Una sola vez la vio, para que en segundos, notara que se había cautivado con su presencia.**

**La manager de la modelo la buscaba desesperada por las calles. Hace 10 minutos salió del edificio buscó de inmediato su figura pero no la hayo, entonces vio a un hombre vestido con traje negro e impecable, resguardando la integridad de una limosina último modelo, le dio mala espina porque no cualquiera poseía un auto de tal magnitud. Debía ser alguien muy poderoso el dueño de aquel auto y por lo que sabía no entró al edificio por lo tanto debía andar en alguna otra parte y entonces su mente se abrió, seguramente era de esos hombres millonarios con poder que se creían los dueños del mundo, con derecho de hacer de los demás lo que quisieran y si no se equivocaba dedujo que posiblemente en posición de galán había seducido a su clienta y está sin quejas cedió a su petición y así los dos se marcharon por un rumbo desconocido. Claro era improbable que se equivocara pues Kagome era estrella y todas las estrellas se dejan influenciar por varios billetes, las actrices, cantantes, modelos y demás en general actuaban más como prostitutas que como tales y los actores y demás actuaban más como gigolós que como profesionistas.**

**Así que astutamente para corroborar su sospecha, se le ocurrió preguntar al chofer del millonario.**

Shinobu_ Disculpe, ¿vio a una chica vestida de traje amarillo, cabello corto y oscuro, esbelta, andar por aquí?

Kouga_ Ho, se refiere a la supermodelo – contestó de inmediato

Shinobu_ ¡Si ella! – confirma inquieta

Kouga_ Se la llevó mi jefe – dijo sin más

Shinobu_ ¿A dónde? – preguntó preocupada

Kouga_ A tomar un té en un restaurant que está a dos esquinas

Shinobu_ ¿Quién es su jefe? – preguntó angustiada

Kouga_ Inuyasha Taisho; - ese nombre la dejó de pies a cabeza muy helada, el impacto de lleno se reflejó en su boca entreabierta – ¿lo conoce? – hizo la absurda pregunta al notar el rostro pálido de la mujer, obviamente si reaccionó mal es porque lo conocía o por lo menos a la chica.

**Pero no recibió la respuesta esperada porque pronto la mujer mayor salió disparada hacia la dirección dada anteriormente por el muchacho; se veía sumamente alterada para su gusto.**

**En el mismo restaurant, aún conversaban entre comillas pacíficamente el par de jóvenes famosos. Ya se había tranquilizado casi todo el ambiente que hacía apenas unos minutos se había tornado desastroso.**

Inuyasha_ Y; entonces, ¿has estado saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó entre pausas, poco seguro de haberlo hecho, estaba metiéndose en la vida privada de Kagome de seguro y eso era peligroso, lo regañaría por ser entrometido pero raramente sucedió lo contrario, le contestó de manera natural.

Kagome_ No, ahora tengo mucho trabajo por suerte, y no he tenido tiempo de congeniar con nadie, ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de conocer nuevos amigos. A ti ni te pregunto si te has conseguido a alguien, pues ya lo sé, que sí.

Inuyasha_ No te pongas celosa, solo son fanáticas mías – bromea dando un sorbo a su bebida – que se ofrecen sin el mayor pudor, sencillamente porque tengo dinero.

Kagome_ ¿Interesadas? – dijo lo que imaginó

Inuyasha_ Obviamente

Kagome_ ¿Y porque no las rechazas si no son buena compañía? – cuestionó lo más obvio dando un sorbo a su te

Inuyasha_ Porque me gusta jugar con ellas, así como ellas lo hacen conmigo

Kagome_ Deberías, de cuidar más tu imagen – le advierte mientras jugaba con los palillos en su plato de arroz, el hambre se le había quitado por tanta tensión acumulada desde el inicio.

Inuyasha_ Desde que nos separaron, me importa un rábano lo que piensen de mí – se sincera despreocupado como siempre solía aparentar, fingió hallar un punto interesante en su plato para no ver la reacción de la joven mujer.

Kagome_ ¿Entonces porque te alejaste? – Cansada soltó los palillos en el recipiente de arroz, y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tan cerca que sentía el respirar cálido de su acompañante – fue por esa imagen que ahora ya no te interesa conservar – fue una afirmación y no una pregunta. Le estaba recordando intencionalmente la razón de separación.

Inuyasha_ Te equivocas; fue la imagen que a Naraku le importó conservar, yo soy otra cosa.

**Kagome sonrío muy apenas, y miró descaradamente los labios entreabiertos del futbolista, esos labios la llevaron a viajar al pasado, en su mente rondó el recuerdo de la única vez que se besaron con tanta pasión, hace ya, casi un año.**

**Inuyasha cabizbajo aun falsamente entretenido con ese punto invisible en su recipiente, notó a donde ponía atención la modelo, subió la mirada complacido y seducido le agradó lo que vio y hasta le causó simpatía, la sonrisa arrogante que detonaba deseo por parte de la chica fue contrastada por su sonrisa sincera, no se hizo rogar ni un poco y lentamente aproximo sus labios con lentitud a los femeninos, pero justo a unos solos milímetros de hacer contacto eléctrico, apareció entre ellos como demonio enjaulado Shinobu, la representante de Kagome**.

Shinobu_ ¡Kagome! – Grito incontrolada – ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? – liberó otro grito aterrador, hecha una furia intensa sumada a la intolerancia concebida que aquel acto le provocó.


	4. Dífícil decisión

************************************************* Capítulo 4...****Capítulo 4...****Capítulo 4********************

* * *

"DIFÍCIL DECISIÓN"

Kagome_ ¿Qué te pasa Shinobu? – Se levanta del suelo incómoda – ¿Por qué gritas así?

Shinobu_ ¿Te estás dando cuenta del error que ibas a cometer? ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces?

Kagome_ Ahora resulta que hacer de mi vida privada lo que me plazca es un error – reclama sarcástica con su típica sonrisa socarrona

Shinobu_ ¡Para tu carrera sí! - insiste encaprichada

Kagome_ Puedes bajar el volumen de tu voz por favor, un poco – le susurra impaciente – nadie de aquí – refiriéndose a los clientes – sabe quién soy, así que te recuerdo que no solo manejar sin cautela mi vida privada como quiera es perjudicial para mi carrera también los escándalos principalmente perpetrados por mi manager son dañinos.

Shinobu_ Ok lo siento – se disculpa todavía alterada – pero no puedes estar viéndote en privado con este personaje – se dirige con acidez al futbolista

Kagome_ Él no es un simple…

Inuyasha_ ¡Kagome espera! – Interrumpe a Kagome, su límite de la paciencia fue sobrepasado por aquella mujer de 55 años que no dejaba de menospreciarlo – es mejor que vaya teniéndome respeto señora, si es que algo de educación tiene. Ni Kagome ni yo estamos haciendo cosas inapropiadas, la única "cosa" inapropiada que está aquí presente se hace pasar por manager

Shinobu_ ¡Que estás diciendo idiota! – revienta enfadada por la ofensa impuesta por inuyasha

Kouga_ Jefe – en eso llega corriendo su chofer a rescatarlo, se notaba que acababa de correr tan rápido como un lobo por esas largas cuadras. Desde un principio la actitud excitada de la madura mujer le dio mala espina cuando se asustó por la identidad de su jefe, su sentido de alerta aumentó el doble y por eso se dirigió pronto a donde se hallaba por si resultaba necesario defender a su señor – ¿Puedo servirle en algo?

Inuyasha_ Si, trae la limosina aquí afuera, quiero marcharme a otro sitio con Kagome ya que una amargada representante de segunda acaba de interrumpir nuestra buena charla

Shinobu_ A quien le llama…

Kagome_ No, Inuyasha – interfirió Kagome disgustada, apenada hasta las mejillas por todo el teatro que se estaba formando gracias a su "amable" representante que supuestamente velaba por sus intereses. Ya dudaba de que fuera en verdad así porque ahora no lo parecía – me voy a ir con Shinobu, desde un principio me di cuenta que no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí, tu y yo llegamos a un acuerdo al que hasta ayer no habíamos faltado pero hoy, por desgracia te encontré, por casualidad pero fue así – afirma – Lo correcto será que sigamos manejándonos de la misma manera que antes no es bueno alterar los tratos, pero no te voy a negar nada en lo que respecta a Noboru, no te voy a negar tu derecho a saber de él, puedes hablarme a casa en cuanto llegues a la tuya. Estaré en la noche.

Shinobu_ Kagome – la nombra perturbada ¡hasta los nervios! porque las cosas no estaban saliendo a su manera – pero ¿qué pasa con la fiesta organizada por Jakotsu?

Kagome_ No asistiré, informa que me he sentido mal, lo demás no me importa – muy severa se da la media vuelta para retirarse en silencio de la misma forma en que llego, Inuyasha pudo visualizar la tristeza en el tono de su voz y no dudó conmocionado, en sostener su mano que se resbalaba al instante entre la suya, no para detenerla ni confortarla, sino para regalarle algo que para él era importante, y que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el momento de verla y entregárselo.

Kagome siente algo duro en su mano cuando el futbolista suelta la suya, extrañada sin parar de caminar abre la palma de su mano y visualiza una nota de papel doblada en varias partes, convirtiéndola en un tamaño pequeño, tan pequeño que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que traía.

Inuyasha_ Yo sabía, que estarías aquí – le murmura muy despacio a la joven justo antes de irse él

¡Vámonos Kouga! – le da la orden y el aludido alarmado la acata rápido.

**El traslado del famoso Inuyasha fue más fastidioso que de costumbre, pero siempre trataba de sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas, el viaje largo con destino a un bar-club donde solo las estrellas del balompié como él se daban el lujo de ir a disfrutar una velada en compañía de muchas mujeres y demasiado alcohol, serviría para reflexionar sobre lo recientemente ocurrido.**

**Por alguna curiosa razón su atención solo se enfocaba estrictamente en Kagome, y eso que durante meses le había resultado efectiva su promesa de olvidarse de ella.**

**Siempre día a día se animaba diciendo que como ella, había muchas, que entre las miles de millones de mujeres que hay en el planeta existía más de una como ella, dicen que no hay dos iguales en ningún rincón del mundo pero él con ideas realistas y hasta pesimistas pensaba que eso era imposible de saber, son las cursilerías de los enamorados los que los obligan a pensar así de esa forma tan estúpida y cursi.**

**Él tenía a muchos bajo sus pies, casi lamiéndole el tacón de los tenis solo para conseguir sus cinco minutos de fama o unos cuantos yens extra en sus bolsillos; y era divertido ver como se peleaban por llamar su atención, y era a su punto de vista ridículo como lo sobrevaloraban diciendo que era único, un héroe en el terreno de juego, un inmortal, hasta ¡un dios del balompié!**

**Se reía a sus espaldas porque jamás se consideraría superior a nadie pero las personas con complejos si lo consideraban nacido en otro mundo por su talento futbolístico, por eso con esa gran fama que construían a su alrededor sin siquiera pedírselos podía hacer casi todo lo que quisiera, hasta buscar amantes para reemplazar a Kagome lástima que no aprovechaba su prestigio como presumía puesto que siempre fue tímido y por lo mismo no muy mujeriego, de echo lo ocurrido con Kagome, sin ella saberlo había sido la primera vez que se portaba como uno, la primera vez que tenía intimidad con una completa desconocida, se consideraba casi un novato en esas cuestiones personales, y si se preguntara así mismo confesaría que no hace mucho no había momento que no se preguntara preocupado y receloso si también para ella era la primera vez que obraba de ese mal modo, si ella ya tenía experiencia acostándose con extraños para obtener alguna beneficio, aunque seguía interrogándose ¿ cuál era el beneficio que ella sacó? ¿Publicidad? Claro que no porque jamás ha hablado de su persona con periodistas, ¿Un bebé? No lo creía porque más bien parecía que eso la había perjudicado profundamente, casi arruina su carrera, aunque si quisiera, ella podría desquitarse por eso y sacar infinito provecho colgándose de su poderosa fama y demandarlo para exigir apellido y manutención para el niño y fuertes sumas de dinero extra para no hablar de más sobre ambos ante los medios y hasta obtener propiedades pero no, era sencilla e independiente y más que nada tenía dignidad, no necesitaba extorsionar a nadie para mantenerse.**

**Se quedó todavía pensativo viendo a través del retrovisor trasero de la limosina andar el paisaje verdoso de los árboles de la concurrida ciudad.**

**Por su lado, Kagome se preparaba para leer la carta que inuyasha le dio. Había elegido estratégicamente el asiento delantero de la camioneta, para salvaguardar su privacidad y la integridad de la carta ya que si se iba al asiento de atrás con su manager esta descubriría la carta secreta y se la rompería, dejándola con la duda de lo que decía.**

**El piloto de la camioneta no se distraía del camino y así ella aprovecho para abrir la hoja blanca que estaba doblada en 8 partes.**

**Suspira dándose valor para empezar…**

**Cualquier cosa podía esperarse del sinvergüenza de inuyasha. Leyó la fecha, esa carta fue escrita hace 8 meses ¿porque se la daba apenas ahora?**

_21/ Mar/ 2013_

_Kagome Higurashi, ese es tu nombre y lamento y no habérmelo aprendido la primera vez que nos vimos – la muchacha arruga la hoja patentemente molesta – es que no eras importante para mí, en ese entonces – aclara al seguir leyendo._

_Pero las cosas se dieron de unas forma que los dos no imaginamos que sucederían, porque nos creíamos muy responsables, maduros y también inteligentes._

_Cual va siendo la sorpresa, que no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro, es lo mismo a que si yo me creía humilde y al día siguiente descubro que le doy más valor a lo material que a lo sentimental, y a que si tú te creías fuerte y en un momento descubres que eres más débil que un lápiz. Fue esa arrogancia y ese orgullo tuyo el que nos influenciaron para que estuviésemos juntos esa tarde, hablaron por si solos y ninguno se opuso al control que ejercían sobre nosotros. A consecuencia de ello engendramos sin quererlo a un ser inocente que merece por lo menos nuestro respeto, menos peleas y más entendimiento, menos rencores y más perdón es lo que necesitamos transmitirnos por el bien de él._

_Sé que en parte soy responsable de esa cadena de hostilidades que se han formado entre los dos, de alguna manera creaste una barrera de protección para que no les hiciera daño ni a ti ni a Noboru y fue intencional lastimarlos, lo admito, porque yo sabía sinceramente que tanto les perjudicaría a los dos mi ausencia, mi indiferencia. Tienes razón cuando una vez me dijiste que preferí el dinero y la fama antes que ustedes pero no sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí lograr admitirlo, porque cuando lo intentaba, corría el riesgo de darme cuenta de mi grave error y entonces ¿Qué haría? Darme golpes de pecho ¿para qué? De nada serviría ya que de igual forma no había manera de remediarlo._

_Me daba vergüenza verte, siempre quería esconder mi cara porque aún no hallaba el valor para enfrentarte, pienso que eres mucha mujer para mí. Yo te admiro, tú me odias._

_Y más me odiaras al saber que más de una vez considere de verdad dejar todo por ti y la criatura que llevas en tu vientre, pero la conciencia me pesaría porque no puedo decepcionarme principalmente a mí mismo abandonando lo que siempre anhele desde niño, una vida de éxito dentro del terreno de juego, mi unión contigo me obligaría a renunciar a mi sueño. El pronóstico no es bueno, ni para ti, ni para mí, somos jóvenes y merecemos disfrutar esta etapa, no te voy a abandonar de eso no dudes, pero quiero lo mejor para los dos, y lo mejor para los dos por ahora no es estar juntos._

_Espero algún día llegue un posible reencuentro, y de verdad anhelo que esta vez no haya impedimentos._

_Atte. Inuyasha Taisho_

**Kagome termina de leer la carta, que había ansiado leer desde que salió del restaurant; permanece pensativa unos segundos, para después abrir la ventana del coche, bajando el vidrio, saca la mano por la abertura de metal y deja volar la hoja blanca a merced del viento.**

Voz_ Me puede comunicar con Naraku Iba – pide la manager de Kagome, desde el salón de su departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia de su cliente. Siempre había que ser precavida de todo, y estar al pendiente de ella por ese motivo se encontraba siempre cerca, por si necesitaba algo o por si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería que afectara sus pagos.

Secretaria_ ¿De parte de quién? – pregunta una mujer que por la voz parecía ser joven, su secretaria de seguro

Voz_ Soy Shinobu Midoriko, él debe de conocerme, así que dese prisa sino quiere que le dé una queja a su jefe

Secretaria_ Si Srta. – la joven intimidada deja el teléfono boca abajo encima del escritorio, y se encamina a la oficina de su estricto jefe.

_Toc_

_Toc_

**Toca la puerta dos veces más.**

Toc

Toc

**Lo hace de nuevo hasta que finalmente, un hombre de unos 40 años, abre la puerta, tenía un aspecto demacrado, totalmente fachoso su traje, no se había cambiado para nada desde ayer, la secretaria pensó que había estado dormido todo el tiempo en el sillón de su escritorio, debido a la borrachera que se ha de haber dado anoche en un prestigioso billar, derrochando dinero por aquí derrochando dinero por allá, incluso dinero que no era del todo suyo.**

Naraku_ ¿¡Qué es lo quieres!? – Cuestiona bastante molesto – ¡estás no son horas de que me levantes! – le reclama mientras se tallaba los ojos irritados

Secretaria_ Señor, son las 6 de la tarde y le hablé porque una mujer quiere urgentemente comunicarse con usted

Naraku_ ¿Porque no simplemente me avisaste por la otra línea Ayame?

Ayame_ Creí que estaba dormido y no escucharía mi llamado.

Naraku_ Está bien ¡quítate! – empujo a un lado a la mujer y se encaminó agresivo al escritorio de su joven secretaria

Naraku_ ¿¡Quién diablos habla a esta hora!? – grito cansado

Shinobu_ ¿Que no me recuerdas? – quiso hacerse la graciosa

Naraku_ No – responde tajante

Shinobu_ Shinobu ¿no te suena?

Naraku_ No me ando con juegos, espera, ¿dijiste Shinobu?

Shinobu_ Así es

Naraku_ No hay motivo para que me hables, el asunto que teníamos con los muchachos ya finalizó hace mucho tiempo

Shinobu_ De eso quería hablarte, porque según a mi parecer no ha terminado del todo – le informa

Naraku_ ¿A qué te refieres? – abre los ojos lo más que puede, esa maldita borrachera lo dejó esta vez más atrofiado que de costumbre.

Shinobu_ Vi a los dos chicos comer juntos en un restaurante en el centro de Tokio

Naraku_ ¡Maldición! ¿Y tú dónde estabas? sabes que los medios de comunicación pueden sorprenderlos juntos y empezaran a hablar pestes de mi ídolo

Shinobu_ A ti te interesa Inuyasha, ese prepotente sin valores, bueno para nada pero a mí me interesa Kagome, así que ayúdame a pensar que hacer si no quieres que tu "querido" talento se llene de chismes negativos

**Al igual que su principal asistente, Kagome también estaba en la comodidad de su hogar, pero intranquila, igual que su representante y por el mismo motivo: Inuyasha.**

**¿Que tenía él? que hacía que se sintiera con ganas de tenerle algo de consideración después de todo lo malo que había hecho.**

**En la propia carta que le dio prácticamente él reconocía lo muy maldito que se portó, pero quizás fue toda esa sinceridad reflejada en la misma carta la que le calo a ella en el corazón. Jamás había considerado a alguien tan sincero en su vida, bueno al menos así ella ya tenía una imagen precisa de quien realmente era él luego de tanto tiempo de no tener todavía ni idea, y con mucha razón pues casi no se conocían, y si alguien le preguntaba qué opinaba de él, diría que era una persona insegura que fácilmente se deja manipular por la gente, que nunca toma sus propias decisiones porque es tímido, y esa timidez hace que tropiece tanto en su vida privada, no en la profesional porque en esa era toda una maravilla pero si en la personal. Donde su vida apestaba.**

**Y ella, bueno su orgullo y forma de ser tan despreocupada no la dejaban ver con claridad la magnitud de sus actos, no por nada por eso quedó embarazada y aún el día de hoy sigue sin poder acostumbrarse a la idea de ser ya mamá, y menos asimilaría las cosas con prontitud si no encontraba el apoyo de nadie. Su mamá vivía lejos, muy lejos en la prefectura de Fukushima y hace 8 meses que no la ve, la última vez que la vio fue cuando llegó a su casa para cuidarla por un tiempo luego de dar a luz, obvio como era una novata en ese campo necesitó de la experiencia de su madre para aprender a valerse por sí misma ya con su hijo.**

**Se dio cuenta que tampoco era perfecta, al igual que Inuyasha seguía siendo muy dependiente de los demás, sin ellos era inútil, ¿con qué cara criticaba a inuyasha? si después de todo ella aceptó el dichoso trato que pactaron, eso no la hacía la mejor persona del mundo, al contrario, la hacía mala porque ambos vieron primero por sus intereses antes que por los del niño, y debía aclarar por eso algunos puntos con el progenitor, para que de una vez por todas deshicieran ese trato, aunque medio mundo se opusiera, ¡ya era suficiente de tanto egoísmo! Era momento de ver por Noboru, el pequeño, ya no por ellos, por lo menos su criatura merecía tener la oportunidad de convivir con ambos en paz.**

**Se aproxima a la pequeña mesita de mármol que está detrás del sofá, escucha el palpitar del teléfono, la agonía se prolongaba intencionalmente como si se tratara de una película de suspenso.**

Voz_ Hola – contestan del otro lado de la línea. La voz con lo cual ella esperaba hallarse precisamente ahora.

Kagome_ Inuyasha, ¿Puedes venir?

_Continuará…_


	5. Sujetándose al pasado

************************************************* Capítulo 5...****Capítulo 5...****Capítulo 5********************

* * *

"SUJETÁNDOSE AL PASADO"

_Kagome_ Inuyasha, ¿puedes venir?_

**Esa fue la frase más difícil que había salido de su boca en toda su vida; es decir, su orgullo estuvo de por medio y al final terminó siendo eliminado por quien menos lo esperaba: ella misma.**

**Así es, tuvo que dejarlo de lado si de verdad quería que las cosas cambiaran con esa persona**

**Pero siendo sincera, no podía dejar de lamentarse. Prácticamente ella termino buscándolo a él cuando siempre creyó totalmente segura que sería al revés, por suerte ante ese mal trago tenía un poco de consolación: su hijo.**

**Se humilló por él ante Inuyasha y esperaba que valiera de verdad la pena, todo, absolutamente todo porque sacrificaba mucho por lograr el éxito en su plan, no solo se declaraba oficialmente enemiga de su manager por llevarle la contraria, también de los periodistas; si uno de esos entrometidos cretinos lograba captar la llegada de Inuyasha a su casa no habría manera de negar que ambos tenían relación alguna, y lo grave vendría si empezaban a especular que pudiera ser el padre de su niño, aunado a eso el insoportable manager de Inuyasha y sus ambiciosos patrocinadores no estarían nada contentos con los rumores negativos en torno a su estrella adinerada, y por su parte, todos esos cuchicheos llegarían a oídos de su querida madre y le afectarían, ¡no! definitivamente las consecuencias serían más desastrosas para ella si las cosas salían mal.**

**Que tonta; había una manera de evitar todo ese riesgo analizó calculadoramente, si aplazaba su cita con Inuyasha otro día preferentemente llevándola a cabo por medio de redes sociales podrían hablar en privado no tenía que ser obligatoriamente en persona, hablarse por teléfono estaba descartado ya que Inuyasha asistía a muchos eventos afines a su carrera y casi nunca se hallaba en su departamento eso era una lamentable desventaja, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en fecha y hora para comunicarse. Así que en conclusión a pesar de todo sería en otra ocasión ¡así fuera en 100 años! ella no arriesgaría su terso pellejo por una pequeña modificación en su relación con el sobresaliente deportista.**

**Justamente cuando iba a tomar el bendito teléfono que le salvaría la vida al cancelar la reunión, sonó el timbre de la puerta de su casa.**

_Din dong_

¡Diablos! – maldijo entre dientes, esperaba que no fuera ese inoportuno futbolista, o de lo contrario se vería en la penosa necesidad de correrlo casi a patadas.

_Crick_ – sonó el pestillo de su puerta

**¡Mala suerte! al abrirla se topó con la figura indeseable la cual un segundo antes pasó por su mente despectivamente.**

Kagome_ Inu…- apenas iba a pedirle de "favor" que se largara pero el sujeto arrogante entró a su casa con plena confianza, ni siquiera ella le dio el pase a su morada, tan solo él visitante le empujo ligeramente el hombro haciéndola de lado como si fuese el dueño de ese lugar.

Inuyasha_ Kagome – se detiene de espaldas a la puerta y a la mujer, a escaso metro de la propietaria de ese inmobiliario –¿para que querías verme? – lejos de dirigirse a ella de mala forma le hablo con delicadeza, temeroso interiormente de que la razón de la llamada de Kagome tuviera terrible origen.

Kagome_ No te hagas falsas ilusiones "amigo" – enfadada cerrando la puerta se refiera él irónica, la dulce palabra "amigo" significaba lo contrario "extraño" ya que en realidad pocas veces se habían hablado, quería bajarle ese autoestima alzado – quiero que dejemos las cosas claras referente al niño.

Inuyasha_ ¿Otra vez? – su tono sonó fastidiado y sus labios torcidos confirmaron su actitud

Kagome_ ¿Te molesta? – lo encara severa – si no te agrada hablar de él entonces lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte conmigo.

Inuyasha_ No empecemos – se lleva los dedos a las sienes para relajarse, ya intuía en un futuro una fuerte discusión entre ambos.

Kagome_ Es en serio Inuyasha – su semblante feroz se modificó a uno angustiante – Las cosas entre los dos ya no funcionan como hace meses

Inuyasha_ ¿De qué hablas? – la enfrenta molesto – Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – aquello lo dijo con la intención de vengarse de Kagome, pues la mujer jamás se mostraba afectada de culpa cuando ella misma le recalcaba a cada momento que no había nada entre ellos y aquello quería decir que no le importaba absolutamente él, ahora era su turno recordarle esa nula relación del mismo modo áspero en que siempre ella lo hacía.

Kagome_ Claro que sí – contesta segura de lo que decía desencajando a Inuyasha pues esa respuesta no la esperó – la que tenemos con el niño nos une.

Inuyasha_ Ha sí – dio con el clavo así dándole la razón – pero no una personal – aclara – solo entre los dos – complementa

Kagome_ Claro que no, nunca la hubo ni nunca la abra – emite

**La declaración anterior lo deja irritado porque apareció de nuevo esa forma tan seca de decirle directamente que cualquier oportunidad de su parte que anhelara formar una relación se veía vana, se sentía como si fuera la peste y ella no quisiera contagiarse y por lo mismo le huía, lo repudiaba y lo deseaba lejos de su vida.**

Inuyasha_ ¿Se puede saber por qué? – y es que en verdad no entendía porque ese odio tan ferviente de su parte

Kagome_ Las razones son claras. No tiene caso que lo indagamos – su objetivo era solo uno: hablar del niño nada más. Inuyasha ya estaba tocando temas ajenos.

Inuyasha_ Yo creo que sí, hay que poner las cosas sobre la balanza para que el peso sea estable. Al igual que tú, yo pienso que no hemos hecho las cosas correctas.

A pesar de que no hay nadie que me hostigue en realidad – empieza a narrar – ya que no hay periodistas persiguiéndome día y noche para sacar la última nota y que mi carrera sea después de tanto exitosa, no me siento feliz con nada - confiesa con pesar

Hay algo que me hace falta; y ya sé que es – se acerca sutilmente a la joven

Kagome_ Inuyasha, no prosigas – intenta detener su andar retrocediendo algunos pasos evitando incluso contacto visual, porque sospechaba cuál sería su respuesta

Inuyasha_ ¿Qué caso tiene que lo niegue? – la confronta alimentado de coraje

¿Saldré beneficiado con eso? – le pregunta interesado

Kagome_ Claro que sí, así verás las cosas desde un punto de vista realista y este dice que no deberías de pensar incoherencias

Inuyasha_ ¡No! – recluta feroz – si ver la verdad significa que me tengo que cegar para darles gusto a los demás, en este caso a mi manager y al tuyo también, entonces no quiero ser realista.

**Se sumieron en un silencio perturbador, ella se disfrazaba de un personaje que adoptaba un papel sereno, mientras que su contrario actuaba alterado.**

Kagome_ No te cite para esto – intenta hacerlo recapacitar

Inuyasha_ Ya sé – cruje los dientes – quieres que disolvamos el trato – arrastra las palabras atoradas en la garganta

Kagome_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Inuyasha_ Desde esta tarde en el restaurante me di cuenta por lo que dijiste que no estabas conforme con la forma en que nos comportamos.

Kagome_ Entonces, debes de saber qué es lo que pretendo

Inuyasha_ ¡No pienso desvanecer ese trato a menos que hablemos de nosotros! – revienta furioso

Kagome_ ¡Somos unos completos desconocidos! ¿¡Que pretendes!? Que nuestra vida sea un infierno – contraataca igualmente

Inuyasha_ Si tú lo ves desde esa perspectiva lo será – baja un poco el tono, conmovido

Kagome_ ¡No me interesa estar contigo así que quítate ese sueño fantasioso de tener una familia porque no la conseguirás! – continua con su actitud necia y hasta discretamente cruel

Inuyasha_ ¿Y tú crees que eso a mí me beneficiaría dentro de mi carrera?

Kagome_ ¡Claro que no por eso no entiendo por qué quieres esto! – continua gritando pero no contaba con lo siguiente…

Inuyasha_ ¡Para que te des cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti!

**Se envolvieron otra vez en ese incómodo ambiente donde ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, que balbucear para apaciguar la guerra. Pero fue Kagome la primera que se atrevió a abrir la boca luego de un eterno minuto que más bien pareció una hora entera.**

Kagome_ Inuyasha… no nos desviemos de tema…

Inuyasha_ No Kagome – se niega a escucharla, su respiración estaba fatigada – querías poner las cosas claras ¿no? bueno esa es mi opinión al respecto, te estoy poniendo las cosas claras sobre la mesa, si quieres hacerles caso está bien y si no, no me busques hasta que tomes una decisión final al respecto – sentencia y al instante deja la casa con un fuerte portazo.

**A consecuencia, abandonó en su soledad a la joven madre, la ausencia de ruido casi siempre desesperante le significó extrañamente a ella un gran alivio, su casa se convirtió en su sitio confidente en el cual abandonarse para relajarse, su lugar preferido testigo de tantos episodios tristes en su corta vida, la mayoría inconclusos lo cual significaba que aún era incierto su destino.**

**Inuyasha no tenía razón en todo pero si en la mayoría de las cosas. Debería ella de dejarse de preocupar por el "qué dirán" los demás, personas a las que ni siquiera conoce pero desgraciadamente de las cuales depende su carrera.**

**Si empezara a ganarse mala fama, sus solicitudes laborales bajarían drásticamente y reviviría la pesadilla que hace meses sufrió: la falta de empleo.**

**No podía permitirse caer en lo mismo, tenía que salvaguardar las apariencias, proteger su integridad como persona, no solo por ella sino también por su hijo, eso Inuyasha no lo veía, era más egoísta de lo que pensó, se daba cuenta de lo que perjudicaría a Noboru y aun así le importaba poco eso no podía perdonárselo, mañana mismo iría a verlo hasta el campo de concentración de entrenamiento de su equipo si era necesario para poner las cosas en su lugar ella era la que decía la ultima palara estaba en su derecho como tutora del niño ya que vería eternamente por el bien del menor y lo conveniente para el mismo resguardado era seguir rechazando a su padre , no había marcha atrás, mañana definitivamente conocería a la verdadera Kagome Higurashi …defendiendo a capa y espada a quien amaba.**

**Los rayos solares por la mañana hicieron acto de presencia en todo Tokio, pero no serían los únicos visitantes, también alguien de carne y hueso haría presencia en donde menos un individuo se imaginaba.**

**Kagome apartó la suave sábana blanca de su cara para recibir de lleno la luz de la estrella de la tierra, era fastidiosa pero significaba mucho para ella porque un nuevo día comenzaba.**

**Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue asomarse a la cuna de su bebe, para asegurarse que estuviera bien y además le encantaba ver el gesto pacífico que su hijo tenía al dormir, con un descendiente tan hermoso no terminaría nunca de entender como su progenitor se resistió a pasar tiempo con él para dedicarse solo de lleno a su profesión. Tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de eso no tenía duda, el remordimiento es muy fuerte y por más que quieras que desaparezca eso no sucede porque los recuerdos de todo lo malo que hiciste se queda adherido en tu mente como mugre en los muebles, y ni la intención de limpiar tu memoria es suficiente para terminar con todo el rencor que te tienes.**

**Ella termina de admirar a su dulce niño, y se encamina a la cocina, le prepararía un puré de papa que el pediatra recomendó, mientras ella se haría su propio desayuno, antes de marcharse a donde había prometido ir el día anterior.**

**La niñera había sido solicitada a las 10.00 am en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, a esa hora la quería presente porque tenía algo urgente que arreglar con cierta persona desagradable.**

**Terminó de hacer su ligero desayuno, un huevo y arroz blanco, y para su hijo su papilla.**

**Despertó al niño a las 8.30 apenas una hora después que ella, lo había dejado dormir ese tiempo tardío porque era un niño pequeño aparte de que le encantaba consentirlo.**

**Lo tomó en sus brazos con dificultad pues ya estaba creciendo y su peso aumentaba como debía normalmente ser a través del recorrido de los meses.**

**Lo sentó en la periquera, y le colocó su pequeño plato de papilla sobre la mesita del asiento, mientras ella comía al mismo tiempo le daba a su hijo pequeñas cucharaditas de alimento, y un poco de jugo de guayaba en su biberón.**

**Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantó y tomó al niño, lo cargo y lo puso de espalda a ella, para darle pequeños golpecitos en su frágil espalda para que eructara y no se empachara. Después de hacer esto, lo colocó en el andador para que se entretuviera mientras ella recogía los trastes y los lavaba.**

**Culminada la tarea; se puso a disfrutar la televisión y media hora antes de las 10.00 lo durmió en su cama, protegiéndolo de caerse poniéndole almohadas a su alrededor, para después ella irse a bañar en tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse por dejar al niño solo y despierto.**

**Salió a las 9. 50 del baño, con una toalla blanca en la cabeza. Primero se buscó la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, una blusa desmangada puesto que iba a ir a un lugar demasiado caluroso como lo era un campo deportivo, y en conjunto con la blusa gris se colocó un pescador azul, se vistió sencilla pero no le lucía fachosa.**

**Sonó el timbre y la niñera llegó, a opinión de Kagome esa dichosa niñera era muy joven para ese puesto y su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito le preocupaba seriamente porque ni siquiera sabía de puericultura, pero los argumentos que la chica le planteo para que le diera el trabajo la conmovió y así es como la convenció de darle una oportunidad y fue de ese modo que se volvió su afortunada empleada.**

Kagome_ Por fin llegaste

Kagura_ ¿Va a alguna parte Srta.? – la pregunta cayó en lo absurdo pues Kagome solo la solicitaba cuando iba a salir

Kagome_ Saldré a atender un asunto urgente con alguien de la agencia – mintió la joven – no tardaré mucho pero debes estar al pendiente de todo lo que necesite mi hijo

Kagura_ Si Srta. Como usted diga

**Con esa respuesta Kagome se marcho en paz, rumbo a su destino.**

**Y precisamente ese destino tenía un objetivo: Inuyasha.**

**Quien se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios correspondientes de su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento, se esmeraba mucho por ser el mejor, ya que no le fue fácil obtener el lugar que ahora poseía, tuvo que demostrar de lo que era capaz y quitarse de su camino a muchos oponentes para sobresalir.**

**Era una joven promesa, muy joven, y muy talentoso muchas esperanzas del balompié se posaban sobre su figura y las miradas de los entrenadores se le clavaban como agujas con una clara intención de ficharlo a la mas mínima oportunidad.**

**Gozaba de cientos de miles de dólares por cada temporada como cualquier futbolista, se estaba catapultando hasta muy alto y con eso quedaba claro que su futuro era muy prometedor.**

Joven_ Inuyasha! Pasa el balón – indica un compañero

**Pero Inuyasha hace oídos sordos y mantiene egoístamente el balón bajo su dominio, recorriendo gran parte de la cancha y burlando a compañeros del equipo contrario, para llegar hasta el portero y meter un zurdazo, que sin embargo logra ser tapado con mucha dificultad por el jugador encargado de proteger la red.**

**Pese a que no termino en gol la gran jugada que hizo, la admiración de sus compañeros por él era evidente, Inuyasha tenía una clase de relación especial con el balón, jamás lo perdía de vista siempre estaba controlándolo por eso para cualquiera era un delantero peligroso al cual había que tener perfectamente vigilado para no extraviarlo.**

Compañero_ ¡Te dije que pasaras el balón! – se queja su compañero

Inuyasha_ No te molestes Hiyaki, no es mi culpa que seas tan lento y no me sigas el ritmo – se burla de la incompetencia de su aliado, era obvio a su perspectiva que lo envidiaba

Hiyaki_ Te estás volviendo muy soberbio – le recrimina furioso

Inuyasha_ Y tu muy envidioso

Entrenador_ Hey calmados chicos – llega el director técnico – Inuyasha – llama la atención de su jugador favorito – Hiyaki tiene razón, el futbol es un deporte que se juega en equipo, debes compartir el balón con tus compañeros, son 11 no 1 los involucrados en el club.

Inuyasha_ Está bien, pero diles que se esfuercen mas para mi es desesperante tener que trabajar a su mismo mediocre ritmo y no poder sacar todo mi potencial

Hiyaki_ Eso que presumes quisiera que lo demostraras cuando juguemos la próxima semana contra Sagan Tosu

Inuyasha_ Claro, si es que me ves hacerlo y no te abandonan en la banca como siempre – volvió a molestarlo

**El joven se retira a las orillas del campo de césped para arrebatar de la mano de los ayudantes una botella de agua fría que le ayudaría a calmar su alocada sed, no era un día tan caluroso como otras veces, más bien este se veía nublado y aunque era temprano aparentaba estar anocheciendo.**

**En ese momento bajaba de un taxi una muchacha de tez morena, que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y una blusa gris clara en compañía de un pescador de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras de tacón, adornando en su brazo su pequeño valioso bolso.**

**Ninguno de los dos temperamentales jóvenes noto la presencia del otro, hasta que Inuyasha se preparo para irse de nuevo a reanudar sus respectivos ejercicios fue que un anciano que ayudaba a recoger los balones arrojados por los jugadores le habló.**

Hombre_ "Creo que vienen a verte, eres muy popular entre las mujeres hijo" – dedujo que vendrían a visitarle porque esa persona recién llegada no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**El jugador no entendió lo que quiso decir el empleado pero por curiosidad voltea hacia donde apuntaba con la barbilla el anciano y detrás del mismo se encuentra con la seriedad latente en el rostro terso de Kagome. Eso era extraño ya que jamás se le había acercado personalmente la modelo, por temor a las habladurías de la gente siempre se mantuvo alejada de él pero para que estuviera ahí debía de ser un asunto muy urgente, y después de la fuerte discusión que tuvieron no quedaron en buenos terminos.**

**Salió del campo de entrenamiento, cruzando los gruesos barandales metálicos que lo separaba de la calle.**

Inuyasha_ ¿Estás buscando a alguien? – la enfrentó posicionándose frente de su vista

Kagome_ ¿No es obvio? A ti – afirma segura

Inuyasha_ ¿Que quieres? pensé que no te convendría venir a buscarme – responde áspero

Kagome_ En realidad tienes razón, no me conviene

Inuyasha_ ¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas? – parecía llevar prisa como si le urgiera terminar la charla.

Kagome_ Dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas

Inuyasha_ Eso ya lo hablamos ayer, sabes lo que opino de esto

Kagome_ Lo que opines no debe importar Inuyasha, porque debemos de ver por Noboru antes que por ti, y por mi – exclama

Inuyasha_ Está bien – se relaja porque con tan solo mencionar al niño el enojo desaparecía – entonces ¿qué sugieres?

Kagome_ Anulemos el trato verbal que hicimos hace tiempo

Inuyasha_ ¿Con eso quieres decir que dejaras que se sepa quién es el progenitor de ese bebe?

Kagome_ Yo no busco que sea reconocido públicamente por ti, pero sí creo que lo correcto sería que conviviera contigo, algo que el famoso trato te prohibía

Inuyasha_ ¿Quieres que mantenga una relación más cercana con mi hijo? – pregunta incrédulo

Kagome_ El niño tiene derecho a conocernos bien a ambos

Inuyasha_ ¿Y los periodistas, y tu manager? – por un momento pareció preocupado por su integridad, y eso fue raro ya que él era continuamente quien aseguraba que no le importaba sus grotescas opiniones.

Kagome_ Ya te dije, los comentarios ya no me importan primero esta Noboru.

Inuyasha_ Kagome… en ese caso reconsidera bien lo que te dije ayer. Tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad si anulamos el trato eso es obvio, la gente empezara a murmurar lo mismo así estemos juntos o no como pareja, por eso pienso que si me das una oportunidad de estar con los dos no va a afectarnos más de lo que ya imaginamos. El resultado es el mismo.

Kagome_ No es por eso que me niego a eso Inuyasha – se retira los lentes de sol mientras suspira

Tú tienes una vida muy distinta a la mía y más importante aun es que nuestras metas son completamente diferentes, esto no funcionara así que no vale la pena el intento.

No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo imaginando cosas que jamás haría en realidad. Una familia no está entre mis planes ahora, estoy bien así con Noboru, ya estoy comenzando a adaptarme a ese cambio tan brusco que sufrí, y estoy saliendo adelante.

El pasado debe quedarse atrás, no voy a retroceder lo que he avanzado solo por tu capricho.

Inuyasha_ No es capricho Kagome, de verdad algo bueno de nosotros debe salir de esto, nos puede beneficiar no te cierres a las oportunidades de estar con alguien que te puede hacer feliz solo por orgullo.

Kagome_ Me interesa mi carrera, no voy a posponerla más – le explica – solo te digo que a partir de ahora tienes las puertas abiertas en mi casa para que puedas ver a Noboru cuando quieras, que espero lo hagas seguido aunque lo dudo ya que no le conviene a tu imagen enredarte en chismes, y tu manager no te permitirá acercarte ni a dos kilómetros de mi casa.

Inuyasha_ Por eso no te preocupes, que yo me encargare de mantenerlo alejado de mi territorio

Kagome_ De tu…- iba a reclamarle furiosa dispuesta a recordarle que no se trataba ni su hijo ni ella de ningún objeto del cual se podría apropiar alguien, pero el jaloneo a su muñeca por parte de los resecos dedos de Inuyasha por el polvo la atrajo a su cuerpo

Inuyasha_ ¿Dijiste que anularíamos el trato no?

Kagome_ Si

Inuyasha_ Y eso si lo analizas también nos conlleva a desaparecer la frialdad que nos obligaba a mantener

**Ella iba a contestar a eso pero cuando menos lo pensó Inuyasha disminuyó la escasa distancia y le robó un beso de los labios en un parpadeo, tan veloz fue que la señorita no reaccionó a tiempo para impedirlo.  
**

**La expresión molesta de la mujer luego de voluntariamente separarla lo decía todo, pero el gesto burlón de Inuyasha confundía la situación, ya que cada uno había reaccionado diferente lo que tal vez se traducia por desgracia que no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.**

**La chica se abstuvo de gritar de coraje en público y guardo la compostura para no llamar la atención, sin embargo al darse la media vuelta para retirarse se expuso lo alterada que quedó gracias a las extensas zancadas que daba. Inuyasha aun con la sonrisa socarrona en los labios la vio perderse en el camino y regreso a su lugar anterior.  
**

**Le encantaba hacerla enojar, y más sabiendo que su temperamento era delicado.**

**Ajeno a todo, hubo alguien perfectamente conocido que fue testigo de aquella bochornosa escena…**


	6. Memorias y reflexiones

************************************************* Capítulo 6...****Capítulo 6...****Capítulo ****6****************

* * *

"MEMORIAS Y REFLEXIONES"

Maldito Inuyasha – murmura con la mandíbula apretada, arrojando su bolso al sofá blanco más cercano de su sala, no se percató que dicho bolso le cayó con fuerza en las piernas a la niñera que en ese instante disfrutaba ingiriendo unas frituras quitada de la pena sin el niño a su cargo cerca.

Kagura_ Hay Srta. – se queja la joven trabajadora

Kagome_ ¿Kagura? – dice confundida

¿Qué haces sentada en mi sillón viendo tv despreocupadamente? ¿Dónde está mi pequeño niño? – se asusta al instante al no verlo cerca de la empleada

Kagura_ Él… está durmiendo – mueve los ojos de un extremo a otro nerviosa, imaginándose que ahora seguramente la modelo la regañaría por descuidada.

Kagome_ Ese no es motivo para abandonarlo solo en mi habitación, podría caerse de la cama si no estás al pendiente de él ¿sabes cuales serían las consecuencias de que eso suceda no? – adoptó una actitud amenazadora

Kagura_ Srta. No exagere – se reincorpora perezosamente en el sofá sin levantarse – hace solo 10 minutos que llegue a relajarme a la sala.

Kagome_ Te pago por cuidar a mi hijo no para que te relajes, que te quede claro – ataca en tanto se quitaba sus zapatillas

Kagura se queda perpleja, su patrona jamás hasta el momento se había mostrado tan antipática con nadie, debía tener sus razones pero igualmente no tenía porque desquitar sus frustraciones con ella.

Kagome_ Ahora que si ya no deseas cuidar a mi hijo te puedes ir retirando en este preciso momento – Kagome no paraba desahogarse aunque fuera con un ser inocente de culpa.

Kagura_ ¡No Srta.! – Se altera espantada – de verdad lamento mi descuido – hace una reverencia disculpándose - no se preocupe no volverá a suceder – le promete – si quiere rebájeme un porcentaje de mi sueldo por mi tropiezo pero no me despida necesito tanto mi trabajo – exclama angustiada

Kagome_ No está bien Kagura – se relaja un poco sobándose los párpados cansada – estoy exagerando las cosas – admite ya más consciente de sus actos – puedes retirarte, ya llegue y lo único que deseo es descansar un poco en mi recamara

Kagura_ ¿Está segura? Hace solo una hora que llegue para ayudarla

Kagome_ Ya lo sé pero necesito "privacidad" – remarca la última palabra volviendo su enojo pero controlándolo esta vez – ¿entiendes eso no es así?

Kagura_ Ho, si – responde insegura

**La modelo no contesta más y se dirige a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sencillamente dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el suave colchón de su cama matrimonial, quedando casi dormida de inmediato.**

**Kagura vio ingresar a su jefa con pesadez a su cuarto, cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta su semblante se volvió agresivo, estaba enfadada por la forma en que la modelo y actriz se dirigió a ella peor que un esclavo, se creía demasiado por ser tan solo famosa y popular, ella detestaba a las niñas bonitas como ella que se podían dar el lujo de humillar a quien quisieran solo por tener varios ceros en sus cuentas bancarias. A diferencia de esa mujer, ella era simplemente una jovencita que truncó por falta de dinero sus estudios universitarios en la carrera de comunicaciones, no creía justo que mujeres sin un miligramo de estudios como Kagome ganaran mejor que las mujeres como ella que por lo menos habían culminado la educación media, únicamente por tener una cara bonita se ganaban la simpatía de muchos sujetos sobresalientes y también varios cheques a su nombre. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y juró mentalmente que se vengaría de Higurashi debido a su insoportable soberbia.**

**Esa misma Higurashi mantenía los ojos entrecerrados aun en la misma posición en que quedó al llegar, boca abajo derribada y cansada como si hubiera perdido una batalla, muy cansada no físicamente peor aún: "emocionalmente"**

**Y es que nada le salía bien desde hace un año y medio, ya estaba harta y deprimida por lo mismo.**

**Amaba a su hijo con toda su alma pero no podía negar que su llegada le golpeo muy fuerte en su vida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la idea del cambio repentino pero era demasiado joven para seguir enfrentando sola las consecuencias, se refería ya no al ámbito laboral sino amoroso. Su vida sentimental era un asco desde hace casi dos años incluso antes de conocer a Inuyasha, lo que quería decir que en absoluto tenía la culpa de como ella se sentía ahora.**

**Antes de conocerlo, justamente dos años antes. Mantuvo una relación pública con un hombre de 24 años de profesión conductor, su nombre es Morimoto, con él al principio todo su ambiente sabía a azúcar, solo los primeros cuatro meses porque después su novio se vio envuelto en un escándalo nacional cuando se supo que tenía embarazada a una joven novata actriz de 20 años, su infidelidad le dolió peor de lo que alguna vez le llegaron a platicar que se sentía una traición.**

**Se deprimió demasiado durante tres meses, y después al cuarto comenzó a salir aún sin recuperarse por completo con un actor de nombre Murakami Shintaro, muy atractivo el hombre pero demasiado vanidoso y eso mismo hacia difícil la relación entre ambos ya que solía ser coqueto con cuanta fanática se le acercaba y ella no podía tolerar por dignidad esa falta de respeto de su parte, por eso después de dos meses luego de tanto reclamo de su parte, él mismo tan descarado como siempre en vez de optar por solucionar el problema mejor le propuso terminar la tormentosa relación y ella resignada a la triste situación aceptó.**

**Era su segundo peor fracaso sentimental con alguien, desde que se volvió figura pública. Por lo mismo resultaba imposible mantener discretamente en secreto lo que le sucedía, fue el centro de burlas y señalamientos por parte de la prensa después de sus rupturas y los periodistas se portaban muy duros con ella lo que no ayudó a que se animara a salir adelante muy pronto. Se sentía rodeada de buitres, atacada por los leones y enjaulada como animal, se sintió perdida, desviada de su camino trazado desde que era una adolescente de 16 años, a sus cortos 20 ya estaba cansada de pasar experiencias malas y había dejado de querer vivir, fue en ese momento tan inestable emocionalmente cuando se topó casualmente con ese futbolista en aquel bar aquella tarde de abril.**

**Se acuerda como si estuviera viendo una película vieja, que había quedado con verse con una antigua amiga dedicada a su misma profesión, pero la joven no llegaba al lugar citado y eso le puso los pelos de punta porque no le gustaba estar sola y menos en un sitio de esa categoría, fue entonces que tras pasada una hora desde que llegó ahí, su amiga le llamó finalmente para decirle apenada que no podía presentarse como acordaron, Kagome resignada y por supuesto molesta fingiendo tranquilidad al estar en público, se levantó como una dama silenciosa de la silla de la barra del bar dispuesta a retirarse cuando luego inesperadamente sintió la presencia de alguien sentándose a un lado suyo, en el banco vecino. Curiosa levantó la oscura mirada y se encontró con una de tono brillante similar al color del girasol.**

_Inuyasha_ Buenas tardes ¿ya te vas? _

_Kagome_ ¿No es bastante obvio? – respondió a eso despectiva_

_Inuyasha_ No tienes por qué ser grosera, solo pretendía hacerte compañía – no le gustó la forma en que se dirigió a él la mal educada mujer_

_Kagome_ Creo que eso no será posible en esta ocasión porque ya me voy – tomo su bolso de mano para irse ya_

_Inuyasha_ ¡Que lastima! pensaba invitarte una copa porque pensé que eras una persona agradable pero veo que me equivoque, las apariencias engañan – dice sin más _

_Kagome_ Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti porque no es mi costumbre juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla – reacciona levemente ofendida _

_Inuyasha_ Tranquila princesa – trata de serenarla – entonces no sé porque te portas antipática conmigo si ni siquiera has tenido el gusto de conocerme._

_Kagome_ Ho lo siento – se disculpa – pero no estoy de humor para socializar con nadie_

_Inuyasha_ No te culpo, yo tampoco suelo socializar muy a menudo con extraños_

_Kagome_ ¿Entonces porque te esfuerzas en entablar una conversación conmigo?_

_Inuyasha_ Ya te lo dije, pensé que eras simpática_

_Kagome_ ¿Me estuviste observando? – entrecierra los ojos minuciosamente, inspeccionándolo cuidadosamente, esperando su respuesta para que le fuera más fácil descubrir la verdad, si acaso le mentía lo adivinaría de inmediato._

_Inuyasha_ Como desde hace media hora – se sincera impidiendo con eso que Kagome lo descubriera mintiendo, manifestó lo contrario a lo que ella se esperaba y eso la descolocó – pero ya te dije, no suelo acercarme regularmente a la gente, soy lo que se dice "tímido"_

_Kagome_ Qué lástima – finge pesar – a lo mejor si te hubieras animado a acercarte hace 30 minutos hubiéramos podido hablar un rato antes de que decidiera irme_

_Inuyasha_ Eso no tiene porque ser así no es tan tarde para remediar el problema – observa su valioso reloj de pulsera cubierto de oro puro– anda – la anima – vuelve a sentarte –golpea con unas palmaditas el asiento del banco de madera –y hazme compañía un rato antes de que venga mi dictador a darme ordenes_

_Kagome_ ¿Cual dictador? ¿Tu padre? – se aventura a intentar acertar_

_Inuyasha_ No, mi representante – terriblemente conformista recuerda a ese personaje _

_Kagome_ ¿Representante? – Se le hizo extraño la postura del muchacho – ¿Eres alguna especie de artista o algo así?_

_Inuyasha_ Soy deportista, ¿jamás me has visto en la televisión? – interroga de repente extremadamente atento_

_**La joven no le quita la mirada de encima, escrutándolo, pensando que tal vez el desconocido le estaba jugando una mala broma, ella no era de las que caían fácilmente en esas burlas, de hecho podría decirse que uno de los rasgos que sobresalían en su personalidad era esa desconfianza distinguida que la acompañaba, no sería la excepción ahora, dedujo que el muchacho trataba de impresionarla haciéndose el interesante como solían hacer siempre los hombres para atraer a alguna mujer que les gustaba; sin embargo a pesar de saber sus intenciones decidió seguirle la corriente para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar él.**_

_Kagome_ Ahora que lo dices me recuerdas a alguien – miente con todas la ganas, no recordaba a nadie que jugara porque para empezar los deportes jamás fueron de su interés así que desconocía todo lo referente a eso._

_Inuyasha_ ¿Cómo no puedes reconocerme a la primera? – abre los ojos como platos incrédulo, sorprendido de que aquella chica atractiva no lo encontrara familiar, cualquiera ya lo hubiera hecho con tan solo escucharlo – increíble, si vives en la misma ciudad que representa el equipo en el cual juego –denota un poco sobresaltado_

_Kagome_ ¿Eres futbolista? – le pregunta nulamente interesada asombrando aún más al chico si es que se podía debido a que estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se quedara boca abierta cuando se enteraban de su maravillosa profesión, ya no sabía si molestarse por su insolencia, o sentir lástima por su ignorancia _

_Inuyasha_ Así es, ¿te suena el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho? – opto por ignorar ambas opciones, prefirió seguir portándose amable ya que podría ofender a la chica si igualmente la llamaba insolente o ignorante, mejor es tener a una amiga que a una enemiga pensó, nunca hay que pelearse con las mujeres, son muy agresivas si las provocas._

_Kagome_ ¿Taisho? – repite confundida _

_Inuyasha_ Taisho, delantero – empieza a describir impacientándose por tener que ser tan específico con esa mujer a su parecer desentendida – 19 años, recién fichado por FC. Tokio_

_Kagome_ Ho si, si – exclama excitada – ¡ya te identifique! –Alza un poco la voz –tienes el numero 10 plasmado en tu playera_

_Inuyasha_ Es mi numero favorito por cierto – le informa sonriente por primera vez relajado luego de estar a punto de alterarse por su culpa_

_Kagome_ ¿En serio? – le pregunta nuevamente poco entusiasta retomando asiento frente a la barra del bar, no le gusto la manera en que el sujeto se presentó, tan soberbio, como esperando a que ella se emocionara por saber su identidad, y es precisamente lo que hizo al alterarse pero luego lo corrigió y se siguió comportando igual de desdeñosa_

_Inuyasha_ Sí, porque justamente a esa edad descubrí mi pasión por el balompié – de la nada cuenta algo relativo a su vida personal, cosa que jamás hacía con desconocidos._

_**La modelo intuyó exactamente lo que Inuyasha inconscientemente hizo, contarle algo exclusivamente personal, le cayó bien de un segundo a otro por ese motivo, porque en el fondo reconoció a su pesar que el muchacho humildemente le depositó en pocas palabras a una completa extraña, un poquito de confianza.**_

**Y fue así como de unas horas a otras, congeniaron dentro de una plática amistosa y sin duda divertida que se alargó por varios minutos, hasta dar pasadas las 6, cuando sus pupilas por accidente se cruzaron, surgiendo una sensación agradable a razón de complemento . Y se transformó aquella conexión en una atracción física poderosa que los empujó a tomar la decisión callada de dar un paso adelante en su nueva relación sin la necesidad de acordarlo, todo sucedió de forma natural desde el beso hasta lo consiguiente sin haberlo planeado y cuando fueron totalmente conscientes de sus actos se encontraron mareados, acostados reposando en una recamara elegante en una habitación cómoda de tono relucientemente blanco. Semidesnudos, Inuyasha descansado de perfil dándole la fría espalda y ella recién despertando desconcertada, mirando al alto techo, reflexionando los sucesos y conforme entendía se avergonzada de sí misma.**

**Y así como en aquel momento recordó ese grave error, ahora ella misma volvía a recordar su pasado. Ese pasado que se negaba a abandonarla ahora que vivía el maravilloso presente en una nueva etapa en su vida.**

Inuyasha – y de sus labios salió en un nostálgico suspiro su nombre.

**Seguía como en aquel momento, sin saber que tenía aquel hombre con el cual sin querer soñaba cada noche.**

**Y en las mismas circunstancias se hallaba el dueño de ese título, de pies a cabeza se le nota la preocupación que le invadía, no podía estar en paz nuevamente y tanto que le costó recuperar un poco de tranquilidad pero de nuevo el remordimiento de conciencia le ganaba la guerra, el remordimiento derrumbaba la muralla que el mismo se había forjado para protegerse de esos ataques crueles que día a día se empeñaban en dañarlo; Kagome había sido la principal culpable de que ahora esas embestidas volvieran a la carga más potentes que nunca, tan solo hubiera deseado que las cosas siguieran por el mismo rumbo que antes por lo menos aunque no fuera feliz con ello, tendría quietud espiritual.**

**Pero cambió todo desde ayer, desde que ella por extrañas circunstancias le expuso su deseo de modificar la forma en que ambos habían llevado su relación, una relación respetuosa, pero fría y distante donde cada uno debía cumplir con su difícil tarea de tratarse como desconocidos.**

**Todo fuera por el bien de todos…**

**Y precisamente por eso mismo, aunque al principio se negó, terminó por acceder al tratado. No le agradaba la idea de alejarse de alguien que increíblemente lo atraía como imán al metal, y menos sabiendo que dicho metal pesaba pero no precisamente por ser elemento si no por traer en su interior una pequeña pero importantísima energía. Un bebe, así como se escuchaba, a sus 20 años, en plena cumbre, con una extraña, y de un día a otro, se volvió padre.**

**¡Maldita culpa! Porque por hacer las cosas mal desde el inicio, es que pagaba las consecuencias de su descuido, si hubiese conocido a Kagome en otras circunstancias, si no hubiesen actuado impulsivamente, si todo se hubiera dado en orden en el momento adecuado y de la forma adecuada sin un ser vivo inocente de por medio, entonces tal vez no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino y podría ser feliz con ella, vivir en un entorno normal, sin críticas ni presiones alrededor.**

**Pero su hijo… su bendito hijo. Ahora que ya lo tenía y no existía manera de decidir lo contrario, para él significaba mucho porque formaba parte de su ser, admitía que no guardaba hacia él un sentimiento fuertemente fraternal, no podía mentir con algo tan serio pero la gente debía entender su motivo, no convivía con él lo necesario y por eso es que se tenía a sí mismo un incómodo resentimiento, el no poder conocerlo por completo lo desesperaba , día a día sentía que la oportunidad de ser feliz se le iba de las manos, temía que en un futuro su descendiente le reclamara su ausencia, le aterrorizaba la idea de cometer atropellos en su etapa como progenitor, lo paralizaba el pensar que estaba siendo el malo de la película, y todos esos negativos sentimientos se los debía a Kagome porque ella desde ayer cambio el rumbo de la cinta donde ninguno de los dos era el villano, si no las víctimas de sus propios dueños, desde ayer que Kagome lo hacía verse como un tirano, echándole la culpa de todo, poniéndolo en el papel de insensible que la ha abandonado a su suerte a ella y principalmente a su hijo a quien asegura que él no ve más que como un estorbo.**

**¡Pero basta ya! El papel de esbirro iba a desaparecer y en su lugar adoptaría el de benévolo, aprovecharía también para destruir el de martirio que ella se colocó para defenderse y así las viejas piezas de su incontrolada vida se moverían otra vez inciertas en el tablero hasta detenerse justo sin dejar aberturas entre ellas, todas encajarían a la perfección finalmente como debió haber sido desde el principio, señalando su propio destino, uno claro, uno bueno, uno que al menos le diera alivio…**


	7. Decisiones definitivas

************************************************* Capítulo 7...****Capítulo 7...****Capítulo 7********************

* * *

"DECISIONES DEFINITVAS "

**En la oficina del famoso empresario Naraku Tokiwa se llevaba a cabo una conversación muy importante sobre negocios...**

Naraku_ Vamos a ver Inuyasha, tienes dos ambiciosos contratos en puerta, ambos muy buenos, en uno te piden que promociones una bebida energética para deportistas, y por el otro, en la 2da opción se te ofrece que hagas un anuncio comercial para una _mayonesa_ de marca muy famosa mundialmente, ¿qué opción te conviene más? – lanza la sencilla interrogativa.

Inuyasha_ Eso depende de cuánto estemos hablando – deduce interesado

Naraku_ ¡Muy bien hecho Inuyasha! – Lo felicita orgulloso – vas aprendiendo

Inuyasha_ Entonces ¿de cuánto hablamos? – repite la pregunta importante

Naraku_ 430,000 y 410,000 dólares americanos – informa

Inuyasha_ En ese caso es bastante obvio – expone por lógica

Naraku_ Sí, que bueno que tengas mi "gran espíritu de ambición" – reconoce satisfecho de la supuesta buena actitud de inuyasha – pero el dinero no lo es todo en el mundo de los negocios por extraño que parezca, ya que se hace precisamente para conseguir "eso", pero en tu caso el tiempo y el momento juegan un papel primordial también.

Hay que saber cuándo, dónde y cómo moverse. Estás a punto de iniciar tu participación en la copa asiática, un evento muy importante para la presidencia del comité deportivo de Japón, no puedes aparentemente darte el lujo de cometer distracciones, solo enfocarte en ganar el campeonato con tu equipo, evidentemente requerirá mucho esfuerzo de tu parte lo que es lo mismo a muchos días de entrenamiento, y por otra parte se necesita bastante tiempo para tan solo el promocionar un producto personalmente porque significa que tienes que acudir a fiestas y eventos en nombre de la marca para extenderla, tú no puedes hacer eso, a menos claro que, quieras ganar 20,00 dólares menos y optar por la segunda opción: realizar un pequeño comercial de no más de 30 segundos, que requiera a lo mucho no menos de medio día de trabajo. Entonces tal vez, a lo mejor tu entrenador físico y el comité te permitan ausentarte eso, un día de entrenamiento con el club.

Inuyasha_ Ja – ríe sarcástico recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – Yosikawa es muy estricto en cuanto a el éxito, para él es muy importante ganar la copa asiática, significaría un logro más en su larga carrera. No creo que me permita darme el lujo de faltar al trabajo.

Naraku_ Todo hombre tiene su debilidad, y el de él por solo formar parte del comité, puedo deducir que su principal debilidad es el dinero, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión si le ofrecemos una pequeña indemnización a cambio de otorgarte ese permiso?

Tal proposición tan acertada deja pensativo a inuyasha, tomando en cuenta la maravillosa pero bestial idea de Naraku, si se trataba de obtener fortuna, era capaz de todo, hasta de comprar a la gente.

¡No, no y no! – se niega rotundamente golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con las palmas de sus duras manos - Inuyasha te necesitamos al 100% con nosotros, no puedes fallarnos y darle prioridad a cosas vánales como es la publicidad.

Inuyasha_ Pero director; comprenda, mi imagen pública también es parte de mi carrera, no solo me dedico a patear balones, también a hacer jugosos negocios sacando provecho de mi profesión.

Es importante para mí porque gracias a ello mi popularidad aumenta, la gente me conocería más, mi envidiable categoría como futbolista sería reconocida por todos.

No quiero ser un futbolista que pase desapercibido por medio mundo.

Entrenador Yosikawa_ No Inuyasha, lo que importa en realidad es el desempeño de un jugador en un partido, no su imagen de playboy, no lo que hagas fuera de él. Recuerda que eres un futbolista no un modelo que posa para las cámaras.

Naraku_ A ver director – se entromete interrumpiendo el representante – creo que aquí hay un malentendido, el chico solo le está pidiendo su apoyo, que le dé la oportunidad de navegar en otras aguas, que lo deje desenvolverse fuera de su tarea como futbolista, tiene talento para otras cosas también como para hacer negocios, es un mini empresario en potencia – lo describe – no quiere volverse uno frustrado gracias a personas como usted que le impiden realizarse en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

Entrenador Yosikawa_ No deseo que logre el éxito a costas de la integridad del equipo.

Naraku_ No; le aseguro que con esto no saldrá afectado el equipo - adopta por conveniencia un exceso de confianza. Por supuesto que no le diría la verdad al hombre, se trataba de convencerlo no de ahuyentarlo.

Entrenador Yosikawa _ Usted es muy ingenuo, ¿cree que un día de entrenamiento no va a afectar? Inuyasha podría perder el ritmo de juego de sus compañeros.

Inuyasha_ Hay por favor – bufa con burla – al ritmo en que ellos trabajan yo me siento que juego con niños, que apenas estaba aprendiendo a patear el balón.

Entrenador Yosikawa _ Cuidado Inuyasha – le envía una advertencia – la soberbia es mala; no te sientas superior a los demás, porque no lo eres.

Inuyasha_ Entrenador – se inclina en la silla hacia el escritorio – usted no puede estar tan ciego para no haberse dado cuenta que nunca he encajado con ellos, simplemente porque nuestro nivel de juego es muy distinto.

Naraku_ Mi jugador estrella tiene razón – apoya la arrogancia de su inquilino – el pobre ritmo en que trabajan sus compañeros no es un problema, es más, hasta saldrían beneficiados con su ausencia. A lo mejor durante el tiempo que no esté ellos podrían trabajar arduamente para igualarlo en su ritmo y al día siguiente "bahm" –imita el sonido de un disparo de arma – usted tendría un equipo estable, que trabaje de la misma forma.

Entrenador Yosikawa_ Usted...

Naraku_ Mire director; - cambia de postura, el hombre frente a sus ojos estaba haciéndose el difícil, cualquier otro ya le hubiera dado una cifra a cambio de ceder a su complicada petición – si mis palabras no lo convence, entonces quizás un porcentaje del patrimonio de Inuyasha si lo haga.

¿Qué le parece 50, 000?

Entrenador Yosikawa_ _ No me dejo chantajear – se resiste a caer definitivamente en la tentación de aceptar un soborno.

Naraku_ Vamos entrenador – lo incita el astuto manager – todo el fútbol es una mafia, no es secreto para nadie que se maneja con corrupción. Acepte unos miles de dólares y asunto arreglado.

Deja libre a mi Inuyasha, solo un día, "un día" – repite intentando ser convincente.

**El hombre dudoso, se les queda viendo al par de ojos expectantes. En su opinión, estaban hablando específicamente de darle dinero extra a cambio de otorgar un permiso especial a Inuyasha para que falte a solo un día de entrenamiento, que sería aprovechado para grabar un anuncio de televisión.**

**Sinceramente hasta ahora, siempre se erigió en el trabajo con honestidad y disciplina a pesar de estar lleno el campo laboral de pura gente ladrona y con doble moral, y él era como el raro que no encajaba en ese ambiente de ratas corruptas. Hoy, unos sujetos de la misma calaña le ofrecían un puñado de billetes verdes para que dejara sus admirables valores a lado. Se sentiría mal después gastar el delicioso dinero en sus caprichos, pero como bien se dijo, era dinero mucho dinero y se fabricaba con la intención de disfrutarlo.**

Entrenador Yosikawa_ Está bien – derrotado acepta el jugoso trato monetario – pero recuerda Inuyasha, en el mundo aun existe gente que no se dejarían comprar por tipos hambrientos de poder como tú y tu manager.

**Dichas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Inuyasha, taladrándole en el cerebro una y otra vez.**

**Al salir de la oficina y caminar por los pasillos de las Naraku observó detenidamente el comportamiento de Inuyasha, desde que se fueron se tornó muy serio, se suponía que debía estar feliz por lograr manipular a su entrenador pero sucedió lo contrario, se veía preocupado y distraído caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo con la vista clavada en el piso.**

Naraku_ ¿Que pasa campeón?

Inuyasha_ Tiene razón – dijo ensimismado

Naraku_ ¿Qué?

Inuyasha_ El entrenador tiene razón – aclara apenado, sin levantar aún la mirada – Yo me he topado con personas que no se manipulan con dinero, solo con hechos – a su mente llega la imagen de la siempre fuerte Kagome; esa que a pesar de las pésimas circunstancias nunca se daba por vencida, y si caía se volvía a levantar como la gran guerrera que era.

Una razón más, por la que estaba maravillado de esa gran mujer.

**Esa misma mujer, trabajaba arduamente como siempre, en una sesión importante de fotos para una línea de calzados italiana.**

**Disfrutaba posar para las decenas de cámaras que capturaban sus movimientos más sensuales o simpáticos según lo que requiriera la poderosa empresaria que la contrató.**

**Tenía una gracia para las cámaras y un sentido del humor ácido que se ganaba la confianza de sus colaboradores, como eran los maquillistas y los fotógrafos, por eso no era difícil acoplarse sal trabajo ni desempeñarse bien, una de sus dos mejores amigas, Sango, siempre le decía que era muy agradable trabajar con ella, tenía una sencillez de las que desgraciadamente pocas modelos gozaban, no se ponía exigente y era de fácil trato por lo mismo se hacía continuamente de muchos amigos que quedaban fascinados con su personalidad, era un deleite para ellos escucharla y verla.**

**En ese momento terminaba luego de dos horas, una excelente jornada de trabajo, estaba satisfecha con su desempeño.**

**Agradeció gustosa con reverencias las diversas sinceras felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros, no paraban de repetir que tenía futuro para el espectáculo y le desearon lo mejor en sus proyectos.**

**Ella humildemente solo atinaba a avergonzarse ya que eso de recibir halagos la hacía sentirse especial. Se retiró esta vez en compañía de la secretaria de su manager Shinobu, Ayame Aitawa ,la misma solo acudía a cubrir a su jefa cuando esta se encontraba ocupada consiguiendo jugosos contratos para su destacada famosa, parecía que no tenía llenadera su superiora, prácticamente Kagome tenía su agenda llena para este año, a veces sentía pena ajena por ella porque tenía un hijo y por culpa de su jefa no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, aparte estaba principalmente la cuestión de la salud, tanto trabajo iba tarde o temprano a terminar estresando a la modelo y capaz y con mucha mala suerte se enfermaba por el cansancio, ojalá y no fuera así, no era su obligación velar por su bienestar si no todo lo contrario sacarle el mayor provecho a su talento así tuviera que levantarla a las 2 de la madrugada para trabajar, pero procuraba por lo menos que cuando estuviera ella al frente de la responsabilidad de la mujer, hacerla trabajar sin muchas exigencias para que terminara rápido su labor y pudiera pasar la mayor parte del día descansando, así como ahora que había culminado rápido gracias a ella su faena, y ahora se preparaba para salir directo a su casa a convivir con su pequeño. Pero al parecer a última hora cambió el plan, ya que se topó con su gran amiga en plena calle.**

Kagome_ ¡Sango! ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Sango_ Vengo con Azusa Nao – nombra a la misma empresaria para la que acababa de laborar Kagome – al parecer quiere contratarme para que le organice un evento de pasarela de moda

Kagome_ ¿Y vas a aceptar su propuesta?

Sango_ Claro que si, la paga es muy buena y aunque el trabajo es difícil, ya sabes que los retos me fascinan.

Kagome_ ¿Te espero?

Sango_ Si gustas – se detuvo a mitad de la escalera de la entrada al edificio, volteando a verla – no tardaré, solo iré a firmar el contrato que me envió

Kagome_ Ok, aquí te espero – confirma la cita

Kouga – llama a su chofer, aproximándose al extravagante auto de reciente modelo Acura NSX Concept con un valor de más de 100,000 dólares, una belleza que causaba envidia aún en los propios diseñadores de ese auto ya que ni ellos podían comprarlo y menos en efectivo como él lo hizo hace 3 meses – llévame al club Divea ahora mismo, debo acudir con los hipócritas empresarios para sacarles ventaja a sus posiciones – admite descaradamente, exponiendo así la razón de su asistencia en ese enérgico lugar con ambiente de fiesta, se coloca el saco gris encima de su camisa negra de excelente marca, acudiría a una exclusiva reunión de empresarios y personajes famosos a donde fue invitado por millonarios ejecutivos - menos mal que no viene conmigo el tonto de Naraku – quejándose, se sienta en el asiento trasero, Kouga lo veía silencioso pero atento por el retrovisor – siempre siento que echa a perder mi diversión cuando me ofrece como carne fresca a esa jauría de lobos – y era la verdad, no podía relajarse ni un segundo si su tortura estaba cerca de él consiguiéndole falsas amistades con gente adinerada solo para aprovecharse del renombre que tenían – pero en fin – suspira bajando la tensión en su cuerpo – no me echaré a perder la fiesta pensando más en lo que ese infeliz hace a mis espaldas. Arranca el auto por favor – da la orden estricta al conductor.

**En la cafetería se hallaban conversando un par de mujeres, tranquilas pero cómodas contándose cosas del trabajo y de su vida personal también.**

**Confiaban mucho en la otra porque eran personas reconocidamente discretas, podían contarse muchas cosas mas no todas porque siempre hay que guardar cierta distancia con la gente y mantener en secreto ciertas situaciones, es falta de confianza la habían aprendido desde que empezaron a formar parte de la atmósfera brillante de la fama, en ese lugar poca gente era sincera y buena, casi todos eran una sarta de hipócritas que devoraban a los más débiles y esperaban la mas mínima oportunidad para destrozar a la competencia, solo importaba la fama y el dinero, no los sentimientos ni el amor. No existía la amistad. Eran simplemente interesados y falsos, doble cara.**

Sango_ Antenoche estuve hablándote como demente y nunca me contestaste, dime que paso

Lo siento Sango – se lamenta viendo atentamente a café – no estaba de humor después de haber discutido fuertemente con Inuyasha

Sango_ ¿Te viste con él? que no se supone que por contrato estaba prohibido acercarse

Kagome_ Lo mande a hablar para anular ese trato que teníamos, ya no funcionaban bien las cosas, aunque no lo creas siento que he madurado un poco, ahora ya veo las cosas más claras, me importa más lo que yo opino de mi misma que la gente lo que opine de mi

Sango_ ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – le da un sorbo a su café sin quitarle ni un segundo sus bellos ojos de encima

Kagome_ Que antes acepte humillaciones y también acepte seguir las reglas que me imponían los demás por miedo al qué dirán

Sango_ Si, a mí siempre me ha parecido que tu manager y los demás solo te usan para su propio beneficio

Kagome_ No me quejo… es su trabajo, ganar y hacerme ganar. Pero yo a lo que me refiero es que a diferencia de antes ahora estoy dispuesta a tomar mis propias decisiones, sin consultárselo a nadie, estoy más segura de mi misma , ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, al menos mis objetivos son más claros.

Sango_ ¿Así? ¿y cuáles son tus objetivos?

Kagome_ Dejar de ocultarme detrás de una máscara frente a los periodistas; no tiene nada de malo ser madre soltera, que se enteren ya si es necesario que yo fui la amante por un momento de Inuyasha Taisho

Sango_ Kagome, no te lastimes a ti misma, no puedes arriesgarte a que te critiquen despiadadamente por lo que hiciste en el pasado

Kagome_ ¡Pero Sango! Si no se los digo yo, alguien podría enterarse y extorsionarme para que no diga nada, eso abunda ahora, eso en realidad si es arriesgarse, lo que yo quiero hacer es solo sincerarme, decir la verdad a aquellos que buscan sacarme los trapos sucios al sol.

Sango_ Está bien, te admiro de cierta forma porque no cualquiera tiene las agallas de hacerle frente a media manada de entrometidos que buscan especular sobre tu vida personal.

Kagome_ Gracias Sango – agradece el apoyo

Sango_ Pero, ¿qué piensa Inuyasha de todo esto?

Kagome_ Exactamente no se qué le parece, si aceptaría o no, solo dio a entender que le parece loca la idea porque podría salir dañada si digo una sola palabra.

Sango_ _ Es lo que yo digo, no te auto-lastimes Kagome – seriamente preocupada, intenta hacerla recapacitar por su bien, todo su consejo dado fue en vano por supuesto.

Kagome_ Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, lo que se avecine es poco comparado con lo que podría suceder si sigo dejando pasar el tiempo, entre mas lo haga el problema más aumentara y cada vez será más difícil para mí decir la verdad.

Sango_ ¿Y qué exactamente tienes en mente hacer?

Kagome_ Sacar a la luz pública la identidad del progenitor de mi hijo, aunque no le guste a inuyasha estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo, por su culpa medio mundo piensa que soy una zorra por tener un hijo que supuestamente engendré sin saber con quién.

Sango_ Vas a limpiar tu imagen – se hace una idea

Kagome_ Obviamente, y también la de mi hijo porque no deseo que lo sigan viendo como a un bastardo

Sango_ Pero no está ni siquiera reconocido, así que aunque te duela si lo es.

Kagome_ Si las críticas continúan, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible, por dignidad, conseguir que Inuyasha lo registre con sus apellidos.

Sango_ Eso está difícil Kagome – advierte pesimista

Kagome_ No lo creo, el parecido entre ambos es innegable, es más te apuesto, a que si a mi pequeño lo expusiera ante los medios de comunicación, estos de inmediato comenzarían a especular sobre la posible paternidad de Inuyasha. Y no habría forma de negarlo – le da un bocado a su helado de vainilla.

Sango_ ¿Alguna vez los vio un reportero salir juntos? – pregunta de repente

Kagome_ Nunca; - niega rotundamente - solo nos hemos visto dos veces desde que sucedió lo de entre nosotros, la primera vez fue cuando nos conocimos en aquel bar, la segunda cuando hicimos el contrato, y la tercera antier cuando lo invité a mi casa para que habláramos.

Sango_ ¿Entonces como sospecharían de él?– interroga confundida a la joven

Kagome_ Los reporteros son demasiado astutos – reconoce suspicaz mirando hacia la calle que se hallaba detrás de su amiga. Se encontraban dentro de un cómodo restaurante en una de las avenidas más concurridas de Tokio.

Sango_ Bueno – suspira resignada – ya que te pusiste a hablar de bares, déjame decirte que me invitaron a un club en la lujosa Zona de Ginza. Va a estar muy entretenido mezclarse un rato con gente de mucha categoría, capaz y con mucha suerte pescas un pez gordo y me cuentas, yo no puedo coquetear porque estoy comprometida con Miroku.

Kagome_ Buena idea – toma su bolso y se levanta – aunque no estoy necesitada de ningún hombre.

**Mientras tanto en el convivio organizado por altos mandos de todo tipo…**

Maldita sea – se quejaba un sujeto bastante fastidiado por el clima ruidoso del sitio, bastante glamoroso se pintaba el ambiente, y él nada mas no encajaba, siempre pensó que jamás se acoplaría al estilo de vida de los ricos, a pesar de ser uno ya**.**

**Se recargó en una de las barras del lugar, y se puso a admirar con cierto recelo a toda esa gente que invadía el espacio. Mujeres guapas excelentemente vestidas provocativas, hombres elegantes entrajeados que si quisieran llenarían su bañera de joyas, jóvenes precisamente hijos de esos hombres, mediocres que seguían bajo custodia de sus padres, simples mantenidos sin talento en resumen; unos junior's insoportables. Y no podían faltar las vulgares de la vida galante que fueron contratadas por un rato para divertir a los presentes, ¡vaya mujeres con suerte!, ni en sus sueños más locos hubieran imaginado que algún día acudirían a un evento de tal nivel.**

**Ya estaba harto, si no hallaba nada bueno que hacer se iría en 10 minutos; entonces apareció aquella ninfa de cabello castaño a hacerle compañía. En un intento efectivo de seducirlo, el cayó rendido, atraído, sin la más mínima intención de detenerla, fue dejándose arrastrar por el encanto y terminó siendo besado de forma acalorada, muy lentamente por la musa conquistadora.**

**En ese momento provocado por casualidad o intencional por parte de la vida, Kagome atravesó la puerta del local en compañía de su fiel amiga, serena pese a estar en medio de una prendida fiesta. Avanzo una serie de pasos, entaconada en ese par de caros zapatos lilas, y su falda corta amarilla, balanceándose a pesar de no entrar aire en la extensión, su chaleco desmangado café completaba su vestidura, y así como estaba cubierta de esas finas telas, paró en el centro de la trifulca, tuvo la sensación de levantar las pupilas al frente, y como en una escena en cámara lenta, se topó con la figura netamente familiar, de Inuyasha, en una posición peligrosamente comprometedora. Entonces su corazón se paralizó, el aire se le cortó, y sus oídos, dejaron de escuchar sonidos.**


	8. La venganza es dulce

************************************************* Capítulo 8...****Capítulo 8...****Capítulo 8********************

* * *

"LA VENGANZA ES DULCE "

**Inuyasha curiosamente tuvo el loco presentimiento de ser observado por una mirada muy pesada, una que le provocó un incómodo escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica muy potente. Aún así no se inmutó demasiado, se resistió a alejar sus fuertes manos de la esbelta cintura de la guapa mujer. Pero curioso de saber de dónde provenía esa negativa energía dirigida a específicamente a él, se volteó a terminar con la duda y hallar al dueño o dueña de esa malvada mirada.**

**Para su enorme sorpresa la líder de esa aura sombría, era una persona perfectamente conocida: Kagome, la poderosa Kagome...**

**La joven a diferencia de él no se inquietó, tenía la conciencia limpia y por eso con dignidad mantuvo la conexión visual, unos cuantos segundos parecieron horas, y un silencio pareció ruido, se decían con solo sus ojos una infinidad de cosas, reprobación hacia él por parte de ella, agregando desprecio, asco, remordimiento y por su parte la de él reflejaba pena, vergüenza, si pudiera llegaría a los extremos de esconderse detrás de algún mueble para ocultarse y así evitar el juicio que Kagome le estaba haciendo.**

**Ella se preguntaba ¿como Inuyasha podía preferir aprovechar su poco tiempo libre en divertirse con una mujer en vez de usarlo para convivir con su pequeño hijo?, en serio que le daba asco y el poco respeto que le tenía hasta antes de esto, se extinguió en el mismo instante en que lo halló en esa posición.**

**Inuyasha, no tuvo tiempo ni de reflexionar y reconocer su error, estaba avergonzado de pies a cabeza porque lo descubrió en una situación por demás comprometedora a pesar de no haber llegado tan lejos con esa mujer. Ya se imaginaba que podía estar cruzando por la mente de Kagome, era difícil que ella no se tomara las cosas a pecho se caracterizaba por ser exigente y no toleraba humillaciones y equivocaciones mucho menos como la que cometió ahora con esa hermosa ninfa seductora que ajena a lo que sentía su conquista continuaba abiertamente expresándole excitante cariño a su cuello con sus besos y a su mejilla con sus dedos, pese a que él no correspondía a su afecto por estar petrificado; helado hasta la coronilla por la presencia de Kagome. Se reprochó mentalmente su poca delicadeza no tendría que estar mostrándose así en público aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo con quien quisiera porque no estaba comprometido oficialmente con nadie, su ex affaire hacía lo mismo con otros chicos y sin embargo él no le recriminaba en absoluto aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de celos, rabia y tristeza, con todo y su justificación de lo que hizo, se consideró culpable, el rostro de Kagome denotaba dolor y repulsión al mismo tiempo por su culpa y para él, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que se reencontraría con esa misma mujer en aquel lugar exclusivo de ambiente vivaz donde llovía el alcohol, el sexo fácil y hasta las drogas, puesto que a su parecer ella era discreta, educada y de buenos modales, no una cascos ligeros así que prácticamente no existía razón coherente para que estuviera ahí.**

**No toleró más la humillación y el asco que le causaba aquella escena, se dio orgullosa la media vuelta y se marchó rápidamente en busca de la única compañía que la comprendía. Necesitaba despejarse y desahogarse con alguien, se sentía sofocada por tantas emociones fuertes que la aquejaron no le haría bien reprimir sus emociones pero en el fondo no le convenía quebrarse, sollozar y darle gusto a ese malagradecido, no podía creer lo maldito que era, le debía mucho en realidad y así de mal le pagaba.**

**Primero se quedó con su hijo, se hizo cargo de él aunque era también obligación de ese hombre cuidarlo, velaba por el niño, no expuso a Inuyasha ante los medios publicitarios para no afectarle su carrera, se hizo pasar por madre soltera por él, soportó las criticas inhumanas de la gente que opinaba que una mujer separada de su pareja sería mal ejemplo para su hijo y para cualquier otro menor que se enterara de su estado civil como si eso les incumbiera a ellos; para colmo debido a eso su propia profesión estuvo en la cuerda floja nadie quería darle trabajo a una madre soltera ya con un hijo en brazos, o sencillamente embarazada. De hecho la mayoría de las propuestas laborales salían de Europa no tanto de Japón porque en su país de origen aún les parecía ofensiva y reprobable su situación sentimental.**

Sango_ ¿Qué paso Kagome? – preguntó de inmediato, su amiga parecía enfadada – ¿Porque vienes alterada? – se mostró muy preocupada, recargada en la barra del bar al otro extremo de donde estaba Inuyasha, al cual no vio en ningún momento así que no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.

Kagome_ El idiota de Inuyasha... otra vez – suspiro, el aire que liberó por la boca lo llevaba encerrado en la garganta y eso impidió que respirara de ahí a que se sofocara.

Sango_ ¿A qué viene el caso él? estabas muy bien cuando llegamos.

Inuyasha_ Hasta que me tope con él – agrega

Sango_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿En dónde? – curiosa levantó la cabeza por encima de la chica y buscó con la mirada al mencionado.

Kagome_ Está aquí, allá – apuntó discretamente con la barbilla – divirtiéndose con una doncella tal cual príncipe "encantador" – sonó sarcástica

Sango_ Ese es sarcasmo, ¿te hizo algo en particular?

Kagome_ ¡Me molesta el hecho de que esté como si nada feliz de la vida mientras que yo y mi hijo vivimos encerrados atados de manos dentro de una sociedad que por todo nos critica! – reventó frustrada.

**Su amiga comprendió pronto el punto importante del porque se encontraba ella así, entendía perfectamente a la chica y sabía que estaba en su derecho a estar enfadada con medio mundo después de todo nadie jamás le tendió la mano cuando más necesitaba ayuda.**

Sango_ Tranquila Kagome – angustiada trata de serenarla – se que tienes razón desde el principio hasta el final pero ya te he dicho infinidad de veces que angustiarte te hace más daño a ti que a él, de hecho a él no le afecta en absoluto.

Kagome_ Trato de entenderlo en serio – aspira aire pesadamente – pero el coraje me gana.

Sango_ A ver ponte a pensar Kagome – quería hacerla reaccionar por su bien – ¿qué crees que sienta tu hijo cuando crezca y vea a su madre amargada y acabada por culpa de un idiota que no vale la pena? ¿Crees que lo haría feliz?

La joven se puso a reflexionar las palabras de su amiga; se dio cuenta de que tenía razón su pequeño merecía lo mejor de ella y eso incluía que le transmitiera felicidad no al revés.

Kagome_...Claro que no – se volvió conmovida agachando la mirada al piso.

Sango_ Entonces trata de cambiar – en verdad deseaba que su compañera dejara de amargarse la vida, no se merecía eso si no lo mejor – por él – su hijo era su debilidad por lo mismo lo sacó a flote, debía darle confianza a su mejor amiga para que dejara de complicarse la existencia inútilmente – por darle lo mejor de ti a ese niño que se que amas con locura.

**Su pretensión tuvo efecto, Kagome se dejó llevar por las sabias y enternecedoras palabras de la morena de cabello largo, la conmovió hasta el alma pensar en su hermoso hijo, era capaz de hacer por él cualquier cosa.**

Kagome_ ¿Sabes que Sango? – Dijo con un poco más de ánimo – seguiré tu consejo – prometió sacando su celular – tengo que dejar de vivir del pasado y comenzar a construir mi futuro.

Sango_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – algo le decía que planeaba una locura.

Kagome_ Ahora lo verás – marca las teclas necesarias en el aparato.

**Inuyasha llevaba unos cuantos minutos buscando alterado a Kagome, quería hablar urgentemente con ella, explicarle lo que se supone no tendría porque hacer ya que era libre de relacionarse con quien deseara, pero observar el rostro duro de la chica lo desarmó por completo, era su debilidad y apenas lo reconocía. Aquel gesto significaba estar ofendida hasta el alma. No necesitaba palabras para saberlo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.**

**Inspeccionaba con los ojos cuidadosamente cada rincón del estruendoso bar pero no la veía, ¡mala suerte! cada vez su tensión aumentaba poniéndolo más nervioso, necesitaba aclarar la situación y saber que ella estaba bien emocionalmente.**

**Luego, inesperadamente, vislumbró a unos metros su cuerpo, su vestido era el mismo, pero no estaba sola para su sorpresa, a su lado había dos personas, una era una joven y la otra era un hombre exageradamente atractivo que no dejaba de interactuar con la mujer que le interesaba. Sus cejas se fruncieron, su boca se retorció apretujando los músculos de la quijada, sus manos formaron puños que ocasionaron que los nudillos se apretaran y crujieran con crudeza gracias a la fuerza emitida de sus huesos, ¡que injusto! él preocupándose demasiado por ella y la misma muy quitada de la pena divirtiéndose a lo grande con esa gente como si nada hubiese pasado, entonces ¿estaba fingiendo estar ofendida por lo que vio? ahora mismo conocería que él también podía reclamarle sus actitudes.**

Kagome_ ¿Es en serio? – Da un ligero sorbo a su deliciosa copa rellena de whisky, Incrédula y resignada. La respuesta del joven que la hacía ingrata compañía, no era de extrañarse ya lo conocía perfectamente así de narcisista y poco atento – no creí que era molesto para mi novio desatenderse de sus labores para venir a verme

Ryosuke_ Pues ya ves – egocéntrico se queja como si tuviese la razón – más que difícil fue repentino, habíamos quedado hace tres días que no nos veríamos hasta la próxima semana para poder dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma a nuestro trabajo.

Sango_ Si pero Kagome necesita la compañía de su pareja de vez en cuando ¿no te parece Ryosuke? – apoyando a su amiga responde intentando no sonar molesta pero la verdad es que lo estaba y bastante, el cinismo de la pareja de su amiga llegaba a niveles insospechados, ella en su lugar desde cuando lo hubiera mandado al diablo es que en serio su soberbia y su ego eran exagerados e insoportables.

Ryosuke_ Eso lo entiendo "querida Sango" – se burló pero sin sonreír – pero deberíamos planear cuando vernos y cuando no

Kagome_ ¿Y eso a que se debe? – cruza sus brazos y le dibuja una sonrisa burlona, así reaccionaba porque su novio resultaba tan predecible que ya incluso le causaba bastante risa adivinar cómo va a reaccionar, aparte sentía un poco de lastima por sí misma, hasta donde llegaba con tal de no sentirse sola, hasta el punto de que se consiguió como novio a un idiota de primera que no pensaba más que en sí mismo – ¿te molesta mi presencia? – le importaba poco lo que pensara de ella, total; él era la peor persona que pudo conseguirse como novio.

Ryosuke_ No claro que no lo que quiero decir linda es que...

Inuyasha_ Hola Kagome ¿como estas? ¿Pasándola bien? – interrumpió de sorpresa Inuyasha el momento, forzando una sonrisa agradable dedicada a las chicas, al hombre prácticamente lo ignoró por completo... por ahora.

Kagome_ ¿Ha? – permaneció con la boca entre y los ojos muy abiertos – ¿qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha_ ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amiguitos? – ignoró la pregunta de la mujer y se enfocó en el otro entrometido, Ryosuke.

Ryosuke_ ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó poco amable el "caballero", no le gustó que le pasara por alto.

Inuyasha_ Mi nombre es Inuyasha...Taisho... mucho gusto – le da la mano educadamente

Ryosuke_ ¿Taisho? – repitió incrédulo.

Inuyasha_ Si – aseguró – ¿me conoces?

Ryosuke_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Se alegró – claro si es que existe algún "otro" Taisho que sea futbolista y millonario jajaja – el joven parecía no darse cuenta que Inuyasha quería asesinarlo en ese instante con el más inmenso dolor, pero por orgullo no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Kagome que le molestaba que se relacionara con chicos. Su autoestima no lo dejaría por los suelos por su culpa.

Inuyasha_ Si por supuesto suena poco probable algo así – sonríe naturalmente metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón ante la mirada ceñuda de Kagome.

Kagome_ Bueno Inuyasha – se metió la joven – supongo que estas ocupado con tu cita, yo también con la mía – toma de prisa la mano al chico – así que si nos permites – arquea las cejas aparentemente feliz con una sonrisa diminuta – iremos a tomar unos tragos.

Ryosuke_ Oh espera Kagome – la detiene de un jalón del artista – tengo cosas que preguntarle a él

Inuyasha_ ¡Si Kagome! – Le sigue la corriente por conveniencia mostrándose alegre – no seas tan pesada déjanos conocernos, a mi encanta hacer amigos todos los días

Ryosuke_ ¿¡En serio!? – No se la creía pero se emocionó de todas formas ya que interactuaba con una exitoso hombre – esto es perfecto, yo también soy rico y famoso, soy Ryosuke Yuma y me encanta estar en el círculo más popular de Tokio – vaya presentación tan "humilde", consideraron todos.

Inuyasha_ Que encantador – finge gusto.

**Prácticamente Kagome sintió que estaba de mas ahí, y su amiga Sango solo atestiguaba aquel alboroto armado por supuesto a propósito por Inuyasha por quien sabe qué razón. Se sorprendía que Kagome controlara su enojo, Inuyasha quería sacarla de quicio pero no lo conseguía afortunadamente el muy maldito. Kagome llevaba la ventaja.**

**Transcurrieron 20 aburridos minutos donde ignoraron los dos caballeros a las chicas, platicaban animadamente, Inuyasha escuchando las ocurrencias absurdas del idiota y aquel disfrutando contando o más bien presumiendo sus aventuras "perfectas" por el mundo. Kagome no lo toleró más, tranquilamente se dirigió verbalmente a su novio poniéndose frente a los dos desconsiderados.**

Kagome_ Muy bien, en ese caso Sango y yo iremos a conseguir quien nos compre unas bebidas. Adiós chicos.

**Aquella frase de doble sentido alertó los sentidos de Inuyasha, lo que entendió es que ella iría a coquetear con otros hombres mientras él se quedaría irritándose a horrores con aquel muchacho, no era justo y enseñó su inconformidad antes de que desapareciera del lugar**

Inuyasha_ ¡Espera no es necesario que te vayas a buscar quien te compre las cosas que se te antojan! yo mismo puedo invitarte a ti y a quien quieras a tomar lo que gustes, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome_ ¿Lo que guste? – recalcó, reconsiderando la propuesta jugosa de Inuyasha, claro que de inmediato se le ocurrió una gran idea, con eso haría pagar su arrogancia al estúpido que se atrevió a incomodarla.

**Luego de 10 minutos llegaron con el barman a pedir más bebidas, este les sirvió de una forma espectacular sus líquidos, haciendo maniobras y al ritmo de una música de moda, mientras montonales de chicos y chicas bailaban al son del ritmo del Dj Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción de Sango y que el supuesto artista se marchó a la pista a bailar para lucirse ante las mujeres, para acercarse a Kagome.**

Inuyasha_ ¿Cómo te la estas pasando Kagome? – se puso a su lado como si nada.

Kagome_ Excelente; nunca antes me había relajado tanto en toda mi vida – sonrió hacia el frente admirando los bailes de los invitados.

Inuyasha_ ¿Estás segura? porque me parece que hace 11 meses ¡te relajaste muy bien! – le lanza una indirecta pervertida, él se refería a cuando estuvieron juntos entre las sábanas, y Kagome tan inteligente descifró de inmediato el mensaje.

Kagome_ No lo creo – respondió sin perder la cordura – estaba tan inconsciente que no disfruté lo que me hiciste – remató orgullosa, hiriendo como daga el ego de Inuyasha. A aquel no le quedó de otra que fingir que no le caló el comentario.

Inuyasha_ Bueno eso no es grave, para eso está el niño "para que lo recuerdes" – sonrió soberbio tomando un buen rato alcohol de su vaso.

**Pero ahí no paró la cosa, Kagome tenía pilas y unas muy durables que soportarían cualquier golpe, y más uno bajo.**

Kagome_ No, a mi bebe no lo utilizo para recordar malos momentos lo utilizo para disfrutar su compañía.

**¡Rayos! eso le dolió profundamente a Inuyasha muy en el fondo, se reprochó ácidamente su estupidez, su sonrisa desapareció, sacar al niño en la conversación no venía al caso debía guardarle respeto al pequeño. Si quería defenderse de los ataques de Kagome cambiar de estrategia era lo mejor.**

Inuyasha_ Qué bueno – disminuyó la respiración – sabes quedarte con las experiencias buenas y desechar las malas – se auto atacó, mínimo merecía perder la batalla, jugar con su hijo le dolió más que dejarse derrotar.

Kagome_ Oye inuyasha – deja su vaso vacío sobre la barra – no te importaría invitarme otra copa de whisky ¿o sí?

Inuyasha_ Ho no, no para nada – contestó de inmediato, reponiendo fuerzas – ya te dije que puedo invitarles las que quieran.

Kagome_ Qué lindo eres – con un tono mimoso lo halaga sonriente, luego inesperadamente se sube a la barra de bebidas, en ese momento por mera coincidencia culminó la pieza de música y aprovechó el silencio que Inundó el sitio para hablar a los presentes – Hey chicos – se dirige a ellos quienes la miraban atentamente – aprovechen la hospitalidad de mi gran amigo – apunto a inuyasha – está invitando bebidas a todo el mundo ¡así que tomen sus frascos y pidan las que quieran al barman! – exclamó orgullosa

Inuyasha_ Hey no espera – se asustó por repentina noticia. Era adinerado pero en el club habían como mínimo 3,000 personas que pedirían alcohol como si fuese agua gratis y sus tarjetas de crédito se vaciarían en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, debía parar el asunto pero ya era tarde, las diversas barras del gigantesco lugar se llenaron de gente así como lo hacen las hormigas en sus nidos; era un hormiguero humano asfixiante que casi lo ahogan porque no lo dejaban desplazarse, debido a eso perdió de vista a Kagome en un parpadeo dejándolo a merced de su grave problema.

**Para colmo, no lo supo, pero un galán rubio, muy alto y extranjero se le acercó a la mujer que buscaba.**

Joven_ Oye guapa, me encantó la confianza con la que te desenvolviste allá arriba.

Kagome_ ¿En serio? gracias por el halago – le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

Joven_ ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comer a algún otro club?

Kagome_ Me parecería maravillosa idea, ¿tienes auto? – preguntó feliz

**Así es como habían sucedido las cosas ese 24 de octubre, Kagome no lo había planeado pero las cosas empezaron de la peor forma, pero como bien se dice, el que ríe al último ríe mejor y eso le sucedió al incompetente de Inuyasha; río primero y en su cara, y ella se deprimió, pero como la venganza es dulce… se desquitó y al final de todo… río mejor.**

**Y para colmo, como premio por su triunfo, no solo se sintió vencedora, si no que ganó un premio extra, un pretendiente dispuesto a todo con ella por lo menos esa noche que le dedicara su plena atención que si la valorara como se merecía no como su novio imitador de un Ken de segunda, mientras que Inuyasha... ni con su premio carnal de consolación que antes se había conseguido, se quedó.**


	9. Nuevas Obligaciones

************************************************* Capítulo 9...****Capítulo 9...****Capítulo 9********************

* * *

"NUEVAS OBLIGACIONES "

**Desde ese día que inició fatídico y termino perfecto, habían transcurrido 8, y desde entonces ni una sola llamada había sido contestada por Inuyasha, y eso que Kagome insistía en hablarle siempre para pedir algún tipo de apoyo económico extra de su parte para su hijo, pero él ni sus luces aparecían.**

**Al principio la mujer lo buscaba por teléfono por necesidad pero ya después al percatarse de la razón por la que no quería oírla ni verla de cerca, lo empezó a hacer únicamente por burla, porque el hecho de que la evitara tan obviamente, la hacía sentirse poderosa sobre de él . **

**El hombre seguía muy molesto por la trampa que le tendió en aquel exclusivo club la semana antepasada. Pero bueno, ella solo trató de defenderse y darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate para que aprendiera a respetarla como la dama que por supuesto era, no como una prostituta como con la que lo encontró esa noche.**

**Y no tenía por qué arrepentirse, sentía que hizo lo correcto y si se prestara de otra vez la ocasión sin duda lo haría de nuevo.**

**Además el chico sensual que conoció gracias al disparate que le armó a Inuyasha en la barra del bar, le resultó más atractivo de lo que parecía, no solo lo era físicamente si no que se portó como todo un caballero cuando la llevó a cenar al final de cuentas a un restaurante alejado del bullicio, y ella pensó que él solo buscaba llevársela a la cama una sola noche, lo que sinceramente si consiguió pero porque ella así lo deseo y se lo propuso, pero por su mente no paso en ningún momento que después de eso la siguiera buscando y hasta dos citas más le pidiera.**

**Ella tenía un novio oficial estaba claro; ese cantante de pacotilla que ya la tenía cansada y hasta la coronilla, que no le interesaba otra cosa más que verse bien y seguir cosechando éxito y conquistas, se le figuraba Inuyasha, hasta los mismos gestos hacían, solo con la diferencia de que el futbolista no era tan vanidoso como Ryosuke pero eran similares en cuanto a que ambos se pasaban de materialistas.**

**¿Y así es como pretendía conquistarla?**

**Saliendo con otras, exhibiéndose con algunas más, portándose grosero con ella, tratando de humillarla, ignorando al pequeño, ahuyentando a sus pretendientes, haciéndose la víctima muy cínico, en fin... no tenía nada bueno que decir de él cada vez la decepcionaba más y más, o más bien...ya lo había hecho totalmente.**

**Pero hoy lo iría a ver; sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento y tenía que decirle a duras penas porque no le gustaba rendir cuentas a nadie y menos a un desobligado sinvergüenza como ese, que aceptó una propuesta de la empresa de moda a la que pertenecía. Se iría a Holanda dos semanas a grabar comerciales de calzado de invierno, y después a Portugal a promocionar una nueva línea de ropa, sin contar que a su regreso a Japón ya la esperaba un trabajo más: grabar una serie de televisión en la que había sido elegida como co-protagonista.**

**En definitiva; le estaba yendo muy bien últimamente, y no pensaba parar de buscar oportunidades para desempeñarse ya fuera como modelo o actriz.**

**El éxito la invadía por completo a tal punto que hace una semana una revista prestigiosa de Tokio hizo una lista de las celebridades a las que más gente deseaba ver en Tv. Y ella salió en primer lugar incluso superando a la actriz de moda Myu Shirota.**

**Si, esa revista había hecho una encuesta por Internet donde cada uno de los visitantes a dicha página tenía que elegir a que famosa o famoso deseaban ver pronto y más frecuentemente haciendo series o conduciendo programas, por cierto que a ella ya le habían pedido que por un año ayudara a conducir a un veterano artista cómico que invitaba a estrellas a su show para entrevistarlas, pero ella aún no estaba segura de aceptar el proyecto, tenía muchas cosas de otro tipo en la cabeza pero su ambición de llegar más alto profesionalmente pese a eso, aún seguía persistente. **

**En conclusión se sentía dichosa, y plena; su vida personal podía ser un desastre pero la profesional no la descuidaba y apenas arrancaba de nuevo luego de unos meses que se retiró para cuidar de lleno a Noboru.**

**Fue en esos momentos difíciles en que no pudo laborar, que necesitó de Inuyasha, de un gran apoyo para que la ayudara a salir adelante, pero los tres primeros meses se las arregló sola, porque el muy tonto no sabía cómo actuar ante su nueva paternidad, no sabía si apoyarla económicamente, estar con ella emocionalmente, o dejarla abandonada porque temía que su manager descubriera sus movimientos hacía con ella como por ejemplo "si la visitaba" o "le pasaba dinero" y así se enterara de lo sucedido y lo reprendiera, después de todo era obligación de ellos informar de todo lo que hacían a sus representantes para que estos supieran como manejar la situación si se tornaba difícil o fácil.**

**Hasta el cuarto mes de nacido Noboru, el manager de Inuyasha ante la insistencia de él, decidió permitirle a regañadientes que le pasara a Kagome una manutención para ambos, para la chica y su hijo. Pero le prohibía firmemente acercarse a ellos, para que así la prensa no supiera que ya tenía un retoño.**

**Fue lo único bueno que hizo Inuyasha hasta entonces por ambos, preocuparse un poco por el menor y ella, por eso anteriormente le guardó aunque fuera un poquito de estima pero ya no, actualmente ya consideraba poco lo que ofrecía a cambio de su silencio, no es que estuviera pidiendo un aumento en la manutención tampoco era extorsionadora no lo iba a amenazar con contarle a todo el mundo que era la madre de un hijo que nadie sabía que tenía él.**

**No quería tener a las cámaras detrás de ella acosándola, ni ser considerada como alguien que quiso aprovecharse de la fama de Inuyasha, y quedó embarazada a propósito para sacarle dinero.**

**Aunque bien el joven temía más a los juicios de la gente que ella misma, ella ya había pasado por muchas críticas y malos momentos, así que se acostumbró, en cambio aquel vivía en su burbuja de aire donde nada ni nadie lo había tocado ni lastimado.**

**Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por lo cual lo odiaba, le guardaba un rencor indestructible que hacía que cada que lo viera las entrañas se le revolvieran de repulsión; pero como toda una mujer que gozó de una buena educación familiar, no iba a perder el control y dejarse guiar por los malos sentimientos.**

**Terminó de atarse la cola de caballo frente al espejo, se reflejó en el mismo y le gustó como lucía, aunque sencilla estaba cómoda, curioso que como modelo prefiriera la comodidad antes que la calidad y la vanidad.**

**Rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con el espejo, se sonrío a si misma con gracia y se felicitó mentalmente porque se sentía mejor que nunca, esta vez su estado de ánimo andaba por los cielos, y es que encontró el beneficio de haber pasado por malas experiencias, aprendió a valorarse luego de que mucha gente a su alrededor no lo hiciera y la sobajara peor que a un perro. ¡Se sentía fuerte, más segura y hermosa que nunca!**

**En otro lado; había alguien que deseaba ver urgentemente en ese mismo momento a la modelo, tenía que comunicarle que en sus planes se agregaba un nuevo y exquisito compromiso que le cosecharía a ambas jugosas semillas que darían innumerables frutos. **

-Entonces…Sra. ¿a qué hora piensa llegar su artista preferida? – preguntó impaciente el atildado hombre, el cual se recargaba aparentemente relajado en el asiento detrás de la inmensa mesa directiva que compartía él con la ambiciosa representante de la mujer con la que cerraría el millonario negocio que enuncio, a su lado también se hallaba su sexagenario abogado de cabecera, un sujeto con mirada ruda y expresión áspera. Los sonidos que proporcionaban los toques de los dedos del empresario sobre el mueble, ponía más nerviosa a la Sra. a tal nivel que comenzaba a sudar frío.

**En ese espacio de tiempo en el que los tres se quedaron callados, en un murmuro indescifrable, Shinobu maldecía con rabia a su socia, Kagome Higurashi.**

**1 hora y 20 minutos seguidos tratando de conversar con la dichosa solicitada mujer, y esta no le contestaba el celular. Si supiera que en sus manos llegó una propuesta de contrato de ensueño el ¡mejor hasta ahora! Que podría aumentar su economía de la noche a la mañana y así para su suerte dejaría definitivamente de pedirle limosna esa chica a su principal pesadilla andante: Inuyasha Taisho **

**Ya estaba cansada de tener que exigirle que dejara de hablarle, buscarlo, llamarle, nombrarlo, verlo etc. No quería que la chica arruinara lo que han conseguido las dos a base de esfuerzo; prácticamente tuvieron que revivir la carrera de la modelo cuando se encontraba sumida en un pozo sin fondo, casi empezar desde cero, volverse a ganar la simpatía del público, la confianza de los medios de comunicación y los empresarios, crearse una nueva imagen más renovada para atraer la atención de todos y volverse como antes popular, en fin, consiguieron estar de otra vez en el gusto de los espectadores pero batallaron para lograrlo, y si tenía que admitir algo es que Kagome cooperó demasiado en ese aspecto; cuando volvió a verla luego de dar a luz se topó con una joven más madura, centrada, segura de sí misma, con carácter fuerte y decidida, en resumen regresó al mundo fortalecida, luego de levantarse tras el descalabro que le significó caer en el error de quedar embarazada. **

**De inmediato notó el cambió de su socia, y le gustó lo que vio porque era justo lo que necesitaba: un cambio definitivo en su imagen que revolucionara su persona, que causara que las opiniones sobre ella dejaran de ser destructivas y empezaran a ser hermosas.**

**Pero en ese segundo esa chica descuidada la tenía con el cuello en la soga, esperaba impaciente el prestigioso empresario la presencia de ella aunque fingiera estar en calma se notaba en el semblante serio de ese hombre que su límite de la paciencia se extinguía, no estaba para desgracia suya permitido que solo la representante tomara decisiones sobre la carrera de su artista, al menos por contrato a no ser que quisiera desobedecer los acuerdos que firmaron y enfrentar una demanda legal por abuso de contrato y uso indebido de su nombre.**

Shinobu_ Sr. Takeru – mencionó su apellido, temerosa de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Señorita Midoriko?

Shinobu_ Parece ser que la Srta. Higurashi; va a demorarse unos minutos más.

-¿Ya le contestó la llamada? – preguntó directamente con toda cordura, ni siquiera se dignaba a verla a los ojos, la trataba peor que a una gata, con la que en sus adentros comparaba, una gata de Higurashi, su empleada, casi su criada pero claro no iba a decírselo a la mujer para evitar discusiones seguramente tenía cierta influencia sobre la actriz y modelo como todos los managers que se convierten casi en protectores y dueños de los famosos, y si la molestaba aunque fuese un poco podría convencerla para que no hiciera ningún trato con él. Aunque suponiendo que las ganancias que les traería hacerse su socio, no eran para darse el lujo de tirarlas por la borda, más valía aguantarse sus insultos y seguir como si nada si querían ver varios billetes en sus bolsillos.

Shinobu_ Bueno; en realidad – tartamudeo lo suficiente como para que el ilustre hombre se levantara de su asiento con severidad porque este perfectamente había descifrado lo que quería decirle debido a sus nervios.

-Como la respuesta es no; - adivinó – le advertiré que a continuación le daré una última oportunidad para que esa muchacha se presente en los próximos 30 minutos. O de lo contrario, cancelaré cualquier tipo de plan que haya tenido con usted, "cero negocio" "cero dinero" - sentenció

**Esas palabras resonaron como tambores estruendosos en sus oídos, eso no podía ser cierto, la oportunidad de su vida de superarse en su empleo podría irse de sus manos si aquella jovencita se le ocurría no presentarse pronto en las oficinas, lo que era muy probable que sucediera puesto que hasta ahora no ha podido comunicarse con ella.**

**¿Dónde se había metido y con quién? – trataba de acordarse de los nombres de aquellas personas insignificantes que tenía por amigos, que lo único que conseguían era distraerla cuando ella quería tenerla disponible solo para su carrera, al rato le agradecería el meterle presión constantemente eso la volvía disciplinada, entonces mientras pensaba amargamente, se le vino un nombre en especial: Sango Aikawa.**

**La conocía un poco, no lo suficiente solo dos veces antes la había visto pero cuando Kagome se la topaba no dudaba en saludarla efusivamente lo que se traducía a que la apreciaba demasiado por lo tanto sonaría lógico que la susodicha supiera donde está, se imaginaba que como buenas amigas se contaban todo.**

**Más fuera de la realidad no podía estar la ambiciosa mujer, Kagome ya se encontraba entrando con seguridad al prestigioso gimnasio de por ahí, propiedad de un ejecutivo italiano aficionado al fútbol y que ya había comprado recientemente dos equipos por Europa y África.**

**Si no se equivocaba, Inuyasha era muy aficionado a hacer ejercicio, le fascinaba tener una figura bien estilizada aunque no era de los que se andaban exhibiendo desnudos a la primera oportunidad como muchos ególatras si hacían.**

**Su hora de entrenamiento para esa hora había cesado el resto de la tarde era suya mientras que todas las mañanas desde muy temprano, su tiempo pertenecía solo a sus entrenamientos.**

**Esperaba esperanzada hallarlo ahí, la situación andaba tensa desde la última vez que lo vio en el club, al principio todo fue divertido pero ahora por una razón extraña le importaba un poco como se sentía anímicamente por aquello.**

**¡Carajo! Se preocupaba en el fondo por ese ser inmundo irresponsable.**

**A su paso no importaba con quien se encontrara, simplemente los ignoraba como cualquier extraño, pero no faltó aquel que la miró diferente, con un brillo latente en ellos que no pasó desapercibido por Kagome quien tuvo la sana impresión de que era observada y al voltear para disipar su curiosidad se topó con las pupilas claras de un joven de tez canela que a simple vista su expresión de sorpresa decía que estaba ensimismado por la belleza de la chica que caminó a su lado.**

**A ella le agradó el gesto inocente del desconocido, perfectamente quedó impresionado por su físico y su estilo correcto de vestir en esta ocasión, la estaba halagando en silencio pero como un verdadero caballero no como un hombre vulgar de esos que acostumbran "halagar" a la mujer con groserías y perversiones, así que para premiar la admirable educación del muchacho se decidió a agradecer el cumplido con una provocativa sonrisa dedicada especialmente a él, sin dejar de avanzar con seguridad los metros de la banqueta que la dirigía lentamente hasta un edificio de 10 pisos que servía como gimnasio.**

**No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, casualmente por una de las finas paredes de vidrio de uno de los diez pisos, el más alto, se asomó en el momento menos propicio un hombre de piel más clara que el café, hizo una mueca de amargura que acabó con todas sus ganas de seguir levantando pesas en el lugar, y abandonó estás mismas en la silla más cercana.**

**Tomó la pequeña toalla de encima de esta y se la echó al hombro, se secó la amplia frente y suspiró derrotado, su próxima misión sería despejar su mente tan llena de problemas sentimentales debajo de una regadera que le proporcionara agua vital para su existencia con una rica temperatura moderada que le relajara hasta el alma.**

**Pero su plan fue deshecho en menos de cinco preciados minutos. Cuando la misma chica responsable de su estrés se presentó radiante y sonriente, de la forma más cínica en su territorio.**

Kagome_ Hola Inuyasha – fingió un tono dulce de voz y cuando iba a abrazarlo, Inuyasha se apartó unoscentímetros, por supuesto completamente eufórico.

Inuyasha_ ¿¡Que quieres!?

Kagome_ Tranquilo no te enojes – se sentó en un sofá e intentó apaciguarlo pese a no saber cuál era el motivo de su mal humor – rara vez vengo a verte y cuando lo hago ¿te molestas? – le recriminó serena, nulamente sorprendida, en serio que le convenía aparentar indiferencia o de lo contrario la consideraría débil.

Inuyasha_ No…no me molesto, pero hoy vienes con un semblante diferente.

Kagome_ Claro que sí; - aseguró – me ha ido de maravilla en los últimos meses

Inuyasha_ Entonces ¿a qué vienes a buscarme? supongo que ya no me necesitas. Ya puedes salir sola adelante.

Kagome_ ¡Efectivamente! ¿Qué comes que adivinas genio? – se dirigió a él sarcástica pero no lo dejó contraatacar y prosiguió cambiando de tema.

Verás, me prometí realizar muchos propósitos este año, y me encantaría poder cumplirlos.

Pero…

Inuyasha_ Pero… -repitió fastidiado, algo no andaba bien lo presentía. Olía el peligro desde su sitio.

Kagome_ No es tan fácil como parece, el año pasado cuando me los prometí aún no tenía a Noboru.

Inuyasha_ Y supongo que por eso te lamentas. Que ya no puedes disfrutar de una vida más libre porque adoptaste obligaciones – por más que se esforzó no pudo disminuir el coraje que le provocó que anduviera coqueteando con otros.

Kagome_ No, te equivocas – apresuró a defenderse mesurando su disgusto – estoy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado por eso mismo no paro de repetirte que te estás perdiendo la experiencia más bella de la vida: conocer a un hijo.

Inuyasha_ Si por mí fuera, estaría más tiempo con él créeme – no supo como pero de su garganta se escaparon esas palabras tan sinceras que se mezclaron con nostalgia. Kagome lo notó, pero no creyó ni una sola palabra por eso preguntó para disipar su duda.

Kagome_ ¿Lo dices en serio? – manifestó incrédula.

Inuyasha_ Si ¿porque no? – la cuestionó dudoso ahora él a ella.

Kagome_ ¡Qué bueno! – se levantó del sillón exaltada como para celebrar una buena noticia – Entonces acabas de solucionarme un problema que llevaba días rompiéndome la cabeza.

Inuyasha_ ¿De qué hablas? – se confundió

Kagome_ Inuyasha – lo miró severamente – me voy de viaje

Esa noticia le cayó como agua helada en el cuerpo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha_ ¿Qué? – Denotó temor – ¿A dónde?

Kagome_ Por varios países no tengo un destino definido – volvió a sentarse tranquilamente.

Inuyasha_ ¿Y a que te vas? – por un instante su semblante se tornó triste. Alejarla más de su lado no solo en lo sentimental sino también en lo físico lo lastimaba más si es que se podía. No soportaría ahora estar más separado de esa mujer, incluso no lo haría sabiendo que en realidad no estaba con él.

Kagome_ A trabajar, para sacar adelante a mi hijo – con esa respuesta coherente el joven no supo cómo debatirla, no le quedó de otra que sacar alguna excusa barata para que no se marchara.

Inuyasha_ Ho bueno pues yo también te ayudo – pretendió retenerla en país disimuladamente pero dudaba que lo lograra.

Kagome_ Pero no lo suficiente – como suponía el joven, ella no accedería por nada en el mundo a darle gusto, ¡que necia!

Inuyasha_ Claro, eso dicen todas las amantes de los millonarios. Para seguir exprimiéndote la cartera – pero se enojó no haber conseguido convencerla y la ofendió lo que arruinó el escenario de paz que hasta entonces sostuvieron los dos.

Kagome_ No me compares con zorras – advirtió áspera, pero al instante como si nada cambió de tema – por otro lado no me gusta mucho depender de alguien y menos de una persona que no sabe ni cómo cuidarse a sí mismo.

Inuyasha_ ¡No discutiré! – cerró la discusión con firmeza.

Su acompañante sonrió ante eso, se sintió triunfadora sobre él otra vez.

Kagome_ Entonces el punto es…

Que pensé en dejar a Noboru con una niñera, pero ya no confío en la mía es muy pequeña y ¡obvio! es desobligada como cualquier adolescente.

Inuyasha_ ¿Y? lo llevaras entonces a una guardería – dedujo con lógica pero Kagome ya tenía otra solución distinta a su problema.

Kagome_ No, ¿para qué? si ya tengo quien lo cuide.

Inuyasha_ ¿Quién? – habló curioso

Kagome_ Tú – arquea las cejas y dibuja una sonrisa de burla en sus finos labios.

Inuyasha_ ¿¡Que!? – Alza la voz sorprendido – ¿¡Yo!? – se señaló a si mismo incrédulo.

Kagome_ ¡Si tú! – para disfrutar más de la reacción graciosa de Inuyasha, reafirmó adrede su respuesta, divirtiéndose aún más por lo siguiente…

Inuyasha_ ¿¡Porque yo!? Yo no tengo tiempo – afectado por la situación lanzó frustrado la toalla con la que se secaba el sudor, sobre una caminadora eléctrica.

Kagome_ Vamos Inuyasha –su siguiente paso era hacerlo aceptar comportándose razonable – tú mismo has dicho que quisieras convivir con él y eso yo hago, hacerte un favor y dejártelo a tu cuidado.

Inuyasha_ Soy hombre, no sé cómo lidiar con un bebe – se justificó de la forma más absurda.

Kagome_ ¡Por dios es tu hijo! inténtalo al menos – seguía rogándole ya desesperada. De verdad no tenía a quien dejar a cargo el niño en su ausencia. Inuyasha no era para nada digno de su confianza pero al menos siendo consciente de que se trataba de su hijo, seguramente lo protegería.

Inuyasha_ Es muy frágil – seguía negándose llenamente inseguro.

Kagome_ Ni siquiera lo conoces – manifestó afligida. ¡Basta! se hartó de su renuencia y por ello su semblante se volvió serio – toma en cuenta que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que perdonemos nuestros errores y limemos asperezas, ¿te interesa o no?

**La actitud ahora intolerante y dura de Kagome le retumbo en la cabeza como golpes de martillo en la pared, una severa amenaza constituía esa mujer estando enojada. No quería romper el pequeño lazo que era lo mismo "su hijo" quien los unía. Así que sin dudarlo más, cedió.**

Inuyasha_ Haaa…está bien está bien – se talló los ojos inconforme, y de ese modo se dio por vencido y se comprometió a cuidar de un pequeño menor de edad que le pondría seguramente el mundo de cabeza…


	10. El regreso de viejas sensaciones

************************************************* Capítulo 10...****Capítulo 10...****Capítulo 10********************

* * *

"EL REGRESO DE VIEJAS SENSACIONES "

**3.30 y aún no conseguía comunicarse con Kagome.**

Hombre_ ¿Qué sucede Srta.? Hemos estado más tiempo aquí que el que acordamos

Shinobu_ Discúlpeme sr. Sesshomaru.

Sr. Sesshomaru_ Takeru; para usted – déspota aclaró el punto.

Shinobu_ Sesshomaru Takeru, señor…lo que sucede es que…

Sr. Sesshomaru_ No quiero pretextos. Srta. – le advierte severamente enojado.

Shinobu_ No son pretextos eso le aseguro. Pero verá – trago con fuerza saliva – mi socia también tiene otros asuntos que atender porque es una estrella muy solicitada y hasta ahora recuerdo que ayer me avisó que ahora iría a los estudios de grabación de así que probablemente por eso no he podido hablar con ella pero no se preocupe – trató de tranquilizarlo – ahora mismo hablaré directamente allá – alternó una sonrisa para ganarse su confianza, enseguida se encaminó a la puerta de salida de la oficina y despareció de la vista del prestigioso empresario.

**Una vez afuera, su semblante agradable se transformó en uno bestial, similar al que un perro ponía cuando veía a un extraño y le enseñaba los colmillos para atemorizarlo.**

**Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea; con tal de traer a Kagome en menos de lo que canta un gallo a ese edificio; costara lo que costara, se juró con rabia.**

**Sí que fue complicado suavizar el carácter áspero de Inuyasha, con tal de que accediera a hacerse cargo del pequeño Noboru mientras ella se iba a laborar fuera del país por una temporada.**

**Pero pensó que mínimo eso era lo que inuyasha debería hacer por ella, así que una negativa estaba descartada, en resumen, discretamente lo obligó a aceptar por un tiempo la guarda y custodia del menor, disfrazó su intención de forzarlo a hacerlo poniendo su cara de sufrimiento, rogándole unos segundos para que se compadeciera de ella, pero sabía que si no aceptaba de igual forma ella lo obligaría usando sus mañas.**

**Soltó el bolso sobre la mesa de mármol que estaba en la sala, en ese instante sonó el teléfono de su casa, contestó el aparato y no se sorprendió escuchar la voz de alado.**

Voz_ ¿Kagome?

Kagome_ Si – habló desganada

Shinobu_ ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas mujer!? – la reprendió enfadada

Kagome_ Comprando despensa – mintió por su propio bien, no quería escuchar los sermones aburridos de Shinobu.

Shinobu_ ¡Falso! ¿Fuiste de nuevo a verlo a él no? – hervía por dentro de coraje

Kagome_ Claro que no, siempre lo sueñas ya cálmate ¿sí?

Shinobu_ Te advierto Kagome, que si te vuelto a ver cerca de ese mediocre yo…

Kagome_ Tú no tienes que decirme nada, te vuelvo a repetir que fui al supermercado a conseguir comida para hacer ¿algún problema con eso? ¿O es que también tengo prohibido salir a abastecer lo que necesito?

Shinobu_ Está bien puede que este exagerando en ese sentido, pero no es para menos que este molesta contigo por otra cosa porque llevo casi 3 horas tratando de comunicarme contigo tanto por celular como por teléfono.

**Kagome se asombró levemente por eso último, ¿por celular? ¿Y porque este no le timbró? Se preguntó, pero dirigiendo la mirada a la chimenea se halló su celular conectado al cargador en el enchufe, que descuidada olvidó desconectarlo y llevárselo.**

Kagome_ Ho lo siento, acabo de darme cuenta que dejé al celular en mi casa.

Shinobu_ Que tonta – la insultó a regañadientes – en ese caso le hubiera dicho al sr. Takeru que se marchara; total que a ti "te llueven contratos" – dijo sarcástica escupiendo veneno igual que una serpiente

Kagome_ Takeru? ¿Quién es ese? – arqueó una ceja

Shinobu_ Uno de los mejores empresarios en el área de producción de productos cosméticos; que por cierto vino esta tarde para proponerte una alianza que te pondría muchos ceros más a tu cuenta bancaria

Kagome_ Sabes de qué se trata

Shinobu_ No; se negó a darme detalles solo dijo que estaba muy interesado en contratar tus servicios para que fueras imagen de un nuevo artículo. Pero no dijo de cual, ni de cuanto sería la paga.

Kagome_ ¿Aún sigue ahí el sr. Takeru?

Shinobu_ Si pero ya está algo desesperado, así que no llegas puntual en los próximos 15 minutos se levantará de su "bello" asiento y cruzará la puerta de salida de la oficina, ¿estás entendiendo "niña"?

Kagome_ Claro que sí; dile que llegaré pronto y que disculpe de antemano mi penosa demora.

Mujer_ ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir inuyasha?, ¿que no podremos vernos hasta dentro de dos semanas?

Inuyasha_ No puedo hacer más estaré muy concentrado en mis cosas

Kikyo_ ¿Qué cosas son más importantes que yo? – se posicionó débilmente arrogante.

Inuyasha_ _ Una personita que es muy especial para mí – alardeó tranquilo sin prestar interés al desacuerdo proporcionado por su compañera

Kikyo_ ¿Algún hermano?, ¿primo? ¿Sobrino? – quiso saber más detalles de la persona que le robaría la atención de su amante.

Inuyasha_ He no… él es mi hij,,,

Recordó algo y mordió a tiempo su lengua, por poco y revelaba su secreto con esa mujer.

Kikyo_ ¿Tú qué? – prosiguió la frase

Inuyasha_ Mi sobrino, eso quería decir – se puso nervioso y la joven lo vio.

Kikyo_ ¿Tú tienes sobrinos? – le sacaría el cobre a inuyasha, con ella no servían las mentiras.

Inuyasha_ Claro, pero no es sobrino de sangre puesto que no somos familiares, pero sus padres y yo tenemos una vieja amistad muy sólida, así que a su hijo lo veo como si fuera un familiar mío – relató haciendo uso de mentiras, que causaron más intriga en la atractiva mujer – así como a ellos los veo como hermanos.

Kikyo_ Oh, pero ¿porque prefieres estar con alguien que no es nada tuyo? que conmigo que soy tu novia.

Inuyasha_ No eres mi novia Kikyo; vamos a ser sinceros – se sentó sobre el buró del pasillo – por decisión propiamente tuya acepté tenerte como mi amiga con "derecho" hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna queja de los dos porque nos sentimos cómodos siendo algo pero a la vez nada; es muy cómodo no tener compromisos con nadie, no darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacemos y solo continuar saliendo para entretenernos.

¿Entiendes? – concluyó sabiondo

Kikyo_ Estoy de acuerdo con eso; pero tampoco es agradable que me hagas a un lado por tanto tiempo para cuidar a un niño con el que no compartes un lazo más allá de conocerse y tenerle cariño

Inuyasha_ Bueno pues si no puedes tanto tiempo estar separada de mí como pregonas; puedes venir pasado mañana a mi departamento a ayudarme con mi "sobrino" – remarcó adrede

Kikyo_ Puedo intentarlo…

**Eso no lo esperó Inuyasha; pero decidió seguirle la corriente, a ver cuánto soportaría hacer de niñera, sí que sería divertido, sonrío satisfecho.**

Inuyasha_ Eso espero.

Kagome_ Buenas tardes – entró presurosa – ¿qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó al aire y se acercó a los presentes que la miraban atónitos porque ingresó a la oficina de pies a cabeza lo más posible relajada como si su tardanza pasara a segundo plano – soy Kagome Higurashi – se inclinó en la mesa y con una espectacular sonrisa que embrujó al principal negociador les ofreció su mano como saludo – mucho gusto ¿con quién me estoy presentando?

Hombre 1_ Soy Hiroka Nara – tan rápido como pudo se levantó de su asiento, anonado por la belleza inhumana de la morena.

Hombre 2_ Sesshomaru Takeru, mucho gusto – le obsequió a la inquilina una sutil sonrisa, una que jamás en 10 años trabajando para él, le había visto su abogado.

**Pero el empresario opacó la extrañeza de su empleado, cuando le clavó como halcón una mirada de cazador; como advirtiéndole que donde se le ocurriera otra vez tener la desfachatez de ignorarlo y presentarse antes que él, con alguien; ¡lo refundiría en la cárcel!**

Kagome_ El placer es mío, Sr. Takeru – restó importancia a la obvia muestra de hostilidad del millonario hacia su reprimido abogado.

Ahora basta de formalidades – cambio bruscamente de tema soltando la mano del magnate publicitario – vayamos a lo importante, ¿de qué quieren hablar conmigo?

**Lejos de ofenderse por el rechazo de la mujer; el ostentoso hombre festejó enorgullecido.**

Sesshomaru_ ¡Perfecto! – caminando se movió elegantemente rodeando la enorme mesa para así tener más de cerca a su futura trabajadora – que bueno que vaya al grano, me gustan las mujeres directas e inteligentes..

Kagome_ Y a mí que la gente me corresponda de igual modo, así que deje los piropos para otro momento e iniciemos a hablar de negocios – adoptó una posición de defensa porque más rápido que la velocidad de la luz intuyó que el hombre pretendería enfocar el rumbo de la plática en temas más "personales" que claro a ella no le interesaba tener que abrir.

Shinobu_ ¡Genial! – felicitó Shinobu mentalmente ya que su discípula y jefa ya sabía lidiar con tipos de cascos ligeros que no harían más que distraerla o atontarla en el peor de los casos de que cayera enamorada; ella solo se enfocaba en los negocios como debía ser, como ella le había enseñado para que no cometiera equivocaciones que la sumieran en un pozo del que no podría salir.

**A la orilla de la ciudad, en la intimidad del pent-house que el millonario deportista rentaba junto con todo el último piso del enorme edificio para que ningún demente fanático lo molestara. Este se hallaba disfrutando de los cariños proporcionados de la bella joven que lo traía loco desde hace dos meses, su libido sexual despertaba cuando la tenía aunque fuera un poco cerca, en raras ocasiones se resistía a tomarla sin permiso de un jalón para saciar su instinto carnal, y ella se lo ponía más fácil porque de inmediato lo aceptaba como si lo reconociera como su dueño; es así como sentían tener química, pero puramente física, porque sentimentalmente ninguno compartía amor por el otro, solo estima y atracción.**

Kikyo_ ¿Podemos entonces aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda estando solos, para desquitar nuestro "deseo"? – susurraba candentemente con su boca por poco pegada a los labios del chico al cual mantenía arrinconado en la pared del pasillo que se unía a la sala.

Inuyasha_ Oh claro que si – respondió con la misma intensidad excitante que no dejaba a dudas que algo placentero se avecinaba.

Entonces ¿qué esperas? – lo desafió con la misma seguridad que siempre dominaba el ambiente comprometedor, solo Inuyasha era un animal dócil tomado como presa por su salvaje cazador, precisamente era esa mirada profunda y cristalina de su chica, la que lo hacía sentirse indefenso, y por la que ella se ganaba el apodo de "cazadora" quien no dejaba para nadie ni un pedazo de la sabrosa carnicería que hacía con sus víctimas.

Kikyo_ O... ¿estás esperando a que yo dé el primer paso? "miedoso" – río sutilmente, apenas escuchándose en ese espacio adornado invisiblemente de sensualismo.

**"Miedoso" era la palabra que utilizaba para referirse a la timidez de su amante, pese a que muchas femeninas lo colocaban como el dios de lo sexy, en realidad si lo conocieran quedarían ya sea desilusionadas o sorprendidas al enterarse que a su amor platónico le quedaba muy grande el apodo de "sex symbol"**

**A ella de él le divertía esa doble cara que exhibía con el mundo; la hipocresía era una actitud que la gente adoptaba para ganarse la simpatía de gente importante, de la cual dependes en muchos sentidos y de la cual buscas sacar provecho.**

**Inuyasha podía ser inseguro más no tonto; se comportaba como un adonis perfecto fuera de su casa pero adentro se quitaba la máscara y enseñaba su verdadero yo. Jugaba con la imaginación de la gente, les hacía creer que era alguien que no, encajaba falsamente en el estereotipo que toda mujer y hombre también deseaban de un varón, "la perfección", y ganaba admiración superficial por supuesto de las personas, porque una vez que su cuerpo joven se arrugara, su ola de fanáticas enamoradas desaparecería y si su desempeño en su carrera fue muy bueno mientras estuvo activo, con suerte lo recordarían por lo bueno que fue en las canchas.**

Inuyasha_ Podemos entrar a mi alcoba si tanta prisa tienes por comerme – sugirió libre de timidez esta vez el chico.

**Ante eso su acompañante se dispuso a besarlo intensamente, saboreando con su lengua el jugo de sabores que brindaba la saliva de Inuyasha. Ambos ya estaban preparados para lo que ocurriría y sus pasos empezarían la acción tras las paredes pues estos se dirigían con lentitud al cuarto que albergaría un millar de emociones.**

**En otro escenario Kagome continuaba con su conversación importante.**

Kagome_ Entonces sr. Takeru lo que pretende es que me encargue de difundir su nuevo proyecto; un producto que sirve para mantener una depilación corporal más durable, prácticamente un método más de embellecimiento femenino.

Sesshomaru_ Así es; no creo que sea complicado para usted posar para las cámaras, decir que ha usado el producto y le ha funcionado de maravilla. Así la gente caerá engañada y en un santiamén las farmacias estarán saturadas de gente que quiere obtener este producto.

Kagome_ ¿Que le hace pensar eso?

Sesshomaru_ Mi marca de productos lidera en Japón.

Aparte siendo sinceros eso no es asunto que le incumba, usted solo hace su trabajo: posa, sonríe, habla, y se va, ha y claro recibe dinero.

Kagome_ Qué bueno que toca el punto, ¿cuánto está dispuesto a darme?... por mentirles a las mujeres con su producto.

Sesshomaru_ $6,000 dólares Srta. Usted no es una modelo muy conocida por el mundo por lo tanto lo ofrecido no puede ser mayor.

Kagome_ No; si no es eso, la paga me parece muy bien. Solo que me preocupa saber en qué fechas quiere que grabe los dos comerciales. Tengo la agenda casi llena.

Sesshomaru_ Pues mire, mi mercancía ya está lista, el producto pronto estará en el mercado así que lo ideal sería que se trabajara lo antes posible para que las ventas sean mejores.

Kagome_ Yo haré un viaje en estos días y no regresaré hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿podemos trabajar después de que llegue?

Sesshomaru_ Me encantaría poder decirle que sí, pero lamentablemente es un no, ya que no puedo ni debo atrasar mi proyecto. Y menos si no es para beneficio propio – sentencia

Kagome_ Entonces…

Sesshomaru_ Entonces lo mejor para los dos, tanto para que usted tampoco atrase su vuelo ni yo mi proyecto, lo conveniente es empezar mañana mismo a rodar por lo menos el primer comercial. No quiero ser tan malo con usted así que le daré la oportunidad de que hagamos solo uno. Cuando regrese de su "importante" viaje realizaremos el otro.

Kagome_ ¿Eso afectará mi pago inicial?

Sesshomaru_ No, por eso no se preocupe, el pago será el mismo pero se lo daré en dos partes; le daré 3,000 mañana y cuando acabemos el otro labor le entregaré el resto.

Kagome_ Ok – aceptó aún con cierta inseguridad en su decisión. Habría que apresurar sus planes, le dijo a Inuyasha que le traería al pequeño Noboru pasado mañana muy temprano justo horas antes de abordar su avión que la llevaría directo a Europa. Pero dado que mañana tendría gran parte de la tarde ocupada grabando un anuncio de "milagrosas" cremas, debía llevar por ese motivo a su hijo con su padre ese mismo día y no el día después. Ella pensó que un día antes de marcharse tendría todo libre, sin compromisos y que podría dedicarle todo su tiempo a su niño para no irse con remordimientos de que ni siquiera se había despedido de él. Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, no existiría tal tiempo libre, y no volvería a ver a Noboru hasta dentro de varias semanas; así que ni modo cumpliría con su compromiso laboral y adelantaría los hechos. Más valía a Inuyasha ya tener todo preparado para recibirlo.

**_Din dong_ **– **sonó el timbré del excéntrico departamento.**

Kikyo_ Hm Inuyasha – murmuro adormilada una hermosa mujer que abrazo con sus brazos el pecho muy limpio de un hombre.

Inuyasha_ ¿Qué quieres?

Kikyo_ ¿No escuchas? Está sonando tu timbre

Inuyasha_ ¿Quién demonios será ahora? – se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados, bostezando con bastas ganas mientras se encaminaba al recibidor del lugar.

**Abrió la puerta con pereza sin siquiera esforzarse del todo a ver quién osaba molestarlo esa casi noche, apenas eran las siete pero para él ya era de madrugada. Eso solía suceder cuando disfrutaba mucho estar en compañía de alguien que le hacía las horas más largas. Y no deseaba desperdiciarlas.**

Kagome_ Hola Inuyasha – sonó la voz armoniosa como eco por el extenso sitio

¿¡Kagome!? – se sobresaltó en un santiamén. Quiso cerrar la puerta tras de él pero Kagome se lo impidió con el pie.

Kagome_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me ocultas algo? – le sonrío. La verdad es que ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, el cabello alborotado lo delataba.

Inuyasha_ Tu sabes… no estoy solo… -dio pistas sin abandonar los nervios que lo carcomían. Buscaba no hacer contacto ocular con la chica.

Kagome_ Eso ya lo suponía. Tu aspecto me da a entender que disfrutaste mucho tu "encuentro" – sigue sonriendo sin pena ni gloria.

Inuyasha_ Mira, si te vienes a burlar de mí otra vez, te aviso que no estoy de humor ya para estar soportando tus imposiciones no estoy dispuesto a que sigas dándome órdenes…

Kagome_ No estoy aquí para eso tonto. ¿Acaso no ves lo que traigo cargando? – clava sus ojos por un instante en lo que trae entre brazos.

Inuyasha_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un bulto? – cuestiona curioso. Sin saber realmente que era eso pero sin querer molestó con su ignorancia a Kagome.

Kagome_ ¡Tu hijo! – Menciona con total desagrado, no permitiría que ofendiera a su pequeño – parece ser que ya olvidaste que te dije que lo llevaría para que te hicieras cargo

Inuyasha_ ¿Qué? Claro que lo recuerdo si me lo dijiste apenas esta mañana, más bien yo te refrescaré la memoria – la apunta con el dedo y avanza amenazante hacía Kagome – Tú me dijiste claramente que lo traerías hasta pasado mañana

Kagome_ Pues sí pero ha ocurrido un percance – se defiende impulsada por la falsa acusación que adoptaba el joven.

Inuyasha_ ¿Cómo cuál? – inquirió poco comprensivo el hombre.

Kagome_ Tengo que hacer algo mañana y estaré exageradamente ocupada – comienza a explicar alterada – no puedo hacerme responsable de él en ningún momento desgraciadamente – se lamenta por sentirse impotente – En serio como daría muchas cosas por pasar tiempo con él pero también tengo otros deberes a los cuales tengo que atender, ¡y todo por su bien! Porque sé que en el futuro mi hijo tendrá otras necesidades y quiero abastecerlas todas para que no le falte nada.

**Aquella declaración conmovió hasta en lo más profundo a Inuyasha. Por lo que optó por apoyarla; esa era la razón por la que consideraba una mujer fuerte a Kagome; siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella misma y para sus seres queridos, y trabajaba duro para obtenerlo pese a los obstáculos que se le pudieran presentar.**

Inuyasha_ De acuerdo – cedió al argumento válido de Kagome – pero solo te pongo una condición.

Kagome_ ¿Cuál? – dudo en preguntar

Inuyasha_ Que me quites las ganas que tengo de besarte – en seguida en un parpadeo tomó la frágil nuca de la morena y la acercó a su cabeza, plantándole un tardío cálido beso que removió en las entrañas femeninas sensaciones que creyó estaban dormidas desde la última vez que lo sintió.


End file.
